Love Games
by freehugs101
Summary: It's 14 years after the rebellion. Katniss and Peeta have two children, Annie's baby isn't a baby anymore, even Johanna has a kid, Prim isn't dead and had a kid with Rory. What happens when they meet? Read to find out! Told in multiple Point Of Views! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N: For the first chapter, I'm going to do introductions of the characters. You don't have to review since this isn't really part of the story, but what ever. If you don't like the names give me some to use and I'll edit them, If I like them. I already got Sam Mason, Finn Odair, Sarah Mellark, Nathan Mellark, Jack Hawthorne, and Anna Hawthorne ( Prim and Rory's child. Yes, Prim's not dead )I didn't steal these names from other fan fictions,(I read a few and they had the same names.), for I have been writing this before I was reading fan fiction. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~FreeHugs101**

_Chapter 1: Introductions_

_**Samantha Mason POV**_

Today me and my family are going to District 12 for the anniversary of the Hunger Games being banned. My mother, Johanna Mason was a victor of the Hunger Games, and fought in the Rebellion to ban the Hunger Games. I learned in school she got tortured by the Capitol. I also learned that the Rebellion started when Katniss Everdeen, also known as Katniss Mellark, and Peeta Mellark both survived the 74th Hunger Games. In fact, I'm going to meet their daughter and son today when we go.

If you haven't figured out, I'm pretty popular here in district 7. I'm the daughter of Johanna Mason, victor, prisoner, and rebel. People say I look exactly like mom, but actually I was adopted. I have long, dark black hair, brown eyes, and I'm currently 13 in age. I find it hard to make friends, but surprisingly I have one friend, Rebecca. She is really pretty, with her dirty blonde hair and perfect natural tan. She has the most greenest eyes ever. She moved here from district four about a year ago, apparently she knew Finn. Other than that, I have nobody else here in district 7. This would be the first time I will be attending the party in district 12 every year. I usually just stay with Rebecca.

"Get your ass down here!" My mom calls from down stairs. She's always cussing, so I'm use to it.

"Ok!" I finish packing, and run down stairs. She hands me a toaster waffle and we sit and eat in silence, like we always do.

"Did you pack, we leave after breakfast." I mumble 'yes' between bites. "Oh, and you won't be the only kid there, Finn is going too." Oh, Finn. He's 16, but we've been friends for years. I love him like family, no, he is family. There's nothing romantic between us, he's my long lost brother that moved out as a baby because he couldn't handle living with Johanna. That's what he says, obviously, that's not true. It's our excuse to call each other brother and sister. "There will be other kids there your age, too. I think they're Katniss and Peeta's kids." She says.

"Oh. Good so me and Rebecca won't be the only ones." I comment trying not to sound sarcastic. I didn't want to meet them, I bet they're like those stuck up kids because they're so famous. Mom says they get interviews with Caesar Flickerman, and that everyone adores them.

"Rebecca's coming?"

"You said she could come. She'll meat us at the train station."

"Oh. I must have forgot, my bad. Sorry." After breakfast, we go to the train station and meet up with Rebecca, get our tickets, get aboard, and off we go.

_**Finn Odair POV**_

I'm in my room packing for the annual Hunger Games anniversary party. The party is a week long, and I'm staying for three weeks, a week before the party, the week of the party, and a week after the party. I'm so excited! I get to see Sarah, my secret girlfriend. Nobody knows but us and Nathan, her brother. Wow, I haven't told Sam yet, oops. I tell her at the party. It's her first year, so she hasn't met Sarah and Nathan, I hope she likes them. In fact, Jack is her age. He is pretty cute, for a guy. Did I just call a dude 'cute' in my thoughts. What the hell! I get up and go down stairs, me and my mom, Annie, will be leaving for district 12 in five minutes. I CAN'T WAIT!

My mom was a victor and so was my dad. My dad died in the Rebellion saving Katniss, and the others. I don't blame them, my mom doesn't either. Other than a few bad days, my mom is completely normal. Well, as normal as you can get after surviving the Hunger Games, being taken as prisoner, surviving a rebellion, and your husband being torn to pieces by mutts. Wow, poor mom. "Ready to go, Finn." She asks as she picks up her luggage.

"Yeah, give me a sec." I go over to the shelf where dad's picture is, along with a photo book and a framed letter he gave mom before he died, and said my goodbye to him. I do this every time I leave to go somewhere. After that, I go to meet my mom in the front yard, closing the door behind me.

_**Sarah POV**_

Me and mom are cleaning up, when dad and My brother, Nathan, come into the kitchen claiming they're hungry, leave it to dad to act like a little kid. "Peeta, you know I can't cook, unless you want toast, toast, or cereal." My mom says. My mom can't even cook Mac-and-Cheese. She burnt the noodles last time. I'm a better cook than her, I bet little 6 year old Anna could cook better than her. And if you didn't notice, she's 6!

"I'll take the second choice, and to make it less advanced, I don't need jelly." Nathan says sitting at the table.

"I'll make eggs and bacon." Dad volunteers.

"Or we go to the bakery and get cinnamon buns to eat for breakfast, because I just did the dishes." I suggest. My dad built a bakery here in 12. He hired Uncle Rory and five others in 12 so he doesn't have to be there all day. The privilege of my dad owning a bakery, is I just go in take what I want and say thanks and leave. We all get free everything.

"Ok." My dad says starting for the front door, the rest of us follow. Outside we see Aunt Prim with Anna. They have another house here in the victor's village.

"Mommy! Mommy look, it's Sawa and Natwen!" She says in her baby voice.

"Hi Ann! Do you want to go to the bakery with us?" Nathan asks.

"Sure! Mommy can I?"

"Prim you can come too." Mom says with her don't-forget-something/someone look. We go to the bakery and eat. When we get to the house, we will have a lot to do. Clean, get bedrooms clean, start cooking, and go to the square and help there. We are also going to the train station to pick up the others. "I can't wait to finally meet Samantha." My mom says. The others start talking about where she should will sleep and stuff. Wait, who's Samantha?

**A/N: So, let's skip all the obvious reviews. It is short. It's just an introduction of most the characters. You'll have plenty of time to learn about Jack, Nathan, and Anna. Don't worry! Anyways, with that aside, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! And…..I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~FreeHugs101**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Exposed

**A/N: So this chapter is going to start when they're at the train station. Other than that, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~FreeHugs101**

_**Samantha POV**_

I didn't know what to expect. I guess I expected two teenagers fighting over who knows what, and two parents trying to calm them down. I didn't expect this! Well, I knew Finn would get here before me but, what is he doing, and with_ her._

I walk off a train I've been on for hours and see Finn hugging a girl, I'm guessing she's Sarah. Why is Finn hugging her? He doesn't even hug ME! I've known him since we were four. FOUR YEARS OLD! And he doesn't even hug me yet. But he'll go hug a girl he's seen, how many times? Once a year for about four years. It's not like their dating or anything. "Finn! It's been so long!" I yell so he notices I'm here.

"Hey, Sam!" He says while holding his hand up for a high five. "Sam, this is Nathan, the best at video games, he's 12" while pointing to a kid that looks exactly like Peeta, except he has his mother's eyes.

I wave and say hi. "And this is Sarah, she's 14. Only a year above you. I'm sure you guys will make great friends, right?" He says. Rebecca steps next to me, I forgot to introduce her

"Oh, yeah. No problem. This is Rebecca." I say pointing to Rebecca.

"Of course, Finn. And hi to everyone who came." Sarah says "Everybody's here, so we can get back, right dad?"

"Yep. Another person is coming on Sunday though." A guy says, I'm guessing he's Peeta. We all walk back to the victors village. Apparently, I get my own house. Well, I have to share with my mom, but whatever. Sarah and Finn are close it seems.

"Well, there it is, here's the key, and we live right next door, so come over soon." She says handing me the key. Then turns to Finn "Come on Finn, I'll show you your house. Can you tell your mom later, she's over visiting my parents" She and Finn walk away, and I can't help but follow.

"I'm going to look around, mom. You don't have to wait for me to visit Katniss and Peeta, ok? Rebecca, can you stay here, I'll be back soon." I say while putting my things in the room I picked. They nod and I hurry to see which house is Finn's.

_**Sarah POV**_

"Finally alone." I say while kissing Finn for the first time since last year.

"Let's wait until we get into the house first. I don't like disobeying the PDA rule." He says, and I laugh. He's the only one that can make me really laugh.

"Fine." I say. We go inside, and Once the door is closed we automatically start kissing each other. He leads me to the couch and we sit there, making out. When we break for air, I notice the door is open. "Didn't I close that?" I ask Finn who is now sitting next to me.

"Sorry, I opened it while YOU TWO WERE KISSING!" Someone says I look behind me and sure enough, it was Samantha. I'm doomed!

"Ommygosh! Why are you here?" I scream. I should be angry, who watches two people kissing? Really, that's a stalker move.

"I wanted to say 'hi' to Finn, I mean, I should have the right. He is my best friend." Wait, did she just say best friend. They've known each other for less than an hour!

"What?" I ask

"Yeah, we met when we were four. He comes to District seven, or I go to district four, every two months. When he was 11, I was nine, he kissed me. Yeah, KISSED ME!" What the hell is this girl trying to do? Break us up!

_**Finn POV**_

"SAM! What the hell!" I say. Is Sam jealous. No she can't be, "There's nothing romantic between us. I swear!"

"Than why'd you kiss her!" She screamed at me. I know better though, she's not mad at me, she's mad at Sam.

"You can't really call it a kiss, Sam. Sarah, it was nothing like how I kiss you, it was for a play we did at school, there was a kissing scene. It was just a peck on the lips, nothing serous." I say, it's not a lie, either. look at Sarah, she seems to be searching my face, probably looking for a sign of a lie.

"Ok. I believe you." She says while kissing my cheek. "But, why would _you_ say something like that?" I was wondering the same thing.

"Well…I don't know, I guess I got a little jealous. I'm sorry, friends?" Sam says while holding out a hand. Sarah smiles and shakes her hand.

"Friends. But don't try something like that again. Oh, and you can't tell anyone. It's a secret, ok?" Sarah says. I know Sam will keep her promises, she always does. Sam nods and says we should do something with Nathan and Rebecca. Sarah get's a mischievous smirk. "We should watch the Hunger Games." Sarah says. We look at her with complete shock. "Come on, I know where my parents keep them, and we can use one of the empty victor's house."

_**Nathan POV**_

Wow. Rebecca is beautiful, so is Samantha. I think I like Rebecca more. I was at their door getting ready to knock when Rebecca comes out. "Oh hi Nathan. Have you seen Sam yet." She asks.

"No, I thought she was here." I say.

"Ok, what about Sarah and Finn." Ha! I was waiting for this question!

"Probably making out somewhere. Hey Sam and Finn seem close, are you close to Finn too?" I ask. Samantha does seem close to him, why would she say 'Finn! It's been so long!' I wonder if she would be jealous that Sarah and him are dating. He is a pretty dude. She nods her head saying 'yes' "How old are you?" I ask her.

"13. Why does someone have a crush?" She says jokingly, She's only a year older than me. NICE! My cheeks feel hot, I better not be blushing. I bet I am, because she's laughing at me now. Her laugh is as pretty as her eyes. "It's ok, you seem pretty cool. I heard you're the best at video games, but I bet I'm better." She says putting her hands to her hips.

"Is that a challenge? If so, you're on!" I say.

*****At The Mellark Home*** **

"Cheater!" I say, Rebecca just beat my high score at racing game.

"I'm not cheating, I'm just good." She says while smiling "But I can go easy on you, if you want." She starts laughing. I feel the heat in my cheeks again, do I like her? I don't know, but I suddenly feel the urge to kiss her. No one was home, it's just us. So I do it. I press my lips against hers. I feel her drop her remote control and put her hands around my neck. That's the sign she likes me back! Holly shit! She likes me! We break when I hear the door open, we were in the game room, upstairs. But just to be safe.

"Nathan we're home!" Sarah says coming in the room, along with Samantha and Finn. "Oh, Rebecca. Hi! You guys are playing that racing game, can I play?" She asks taking a seat on the couch behind the game chairs we're in. Finn sits next to Sarah, and Sam sits on the chair, next to Rebecca. Sam whispers something to her, and she goes red. It's cute when she blushes. I find myself staring at her, she really is beautiful. I like her a lot, to bad we only have three weeks. I'll make it the best three weeks in her life. I promise. "Aww. Does Nathan have a crush on Rebecca." Sarah says. Stupid sisters, have to embarrass you. Once again I start blushing. What is with me? Blushing, I never do that. "You do! Oh! My! Gosh! I was just kidding you!" I'm screwed. I don't know why, but this makes me furious.

"So! At least I can tell mom and dad I like her. And it's not like I go making out with Finn every time mom and dad's back is turned. That's what you do Sarah! I'm surprised your still a virgin!" I say regreting it as soon as it came out of my mouth. Why do I do this?

"You do what, Sarah!" I turn to see all the adults standing in the doorway. Oops. Dad looks furious, mom looks shocked, Annie looks confused, and Johanna looks like she's trying to hold in laughter. She doesn't do a good job, a few seconds later she lets it loose, soon Rebecca and Sam are laughing, along with Dad. It was obvious he was just pretending to be mad, but mom, now her face is red with anger, and Annie has a look in her eyes I've only seen in my parent's a few times before. Disappointment.

"Peeta! This isn't something to be laughing about! How long has this been happening, Sarah?" Mom asks, clearly mad at dad for laughing.

"Three years." Sarah says, I found out last year. I feel like I'm stuck in a soap opera. So much drama!I look at Sarah and gave her my I'm-sorry look. She nods saying 'It's ok.' I look at mom, she's thinking really hard.

"Fine, If Annie and your dad is ok with it, then I am too. Annie," She looks at Annie.

"All I want is for Finn to be happy, and if dating a girl that is two years younger than him makes him happy, I'm ok with that." Sarah leaps in Finns arms and they just hug, I'm guessing they think it's to soon to kiss in front of the parents. I get that. I smile at their happy ending. Maybe, just maybe, I'll get my happy ending with Rebecca, too. As that one commercial goes "The world may never know!"

* * *

**A/N: I know 'holy' has one 'l' it's suppose to be the name holly. I never use holy I've always use Holly as an alterative.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Twist

**A/N: Okay, there's a poll up on my profile, please vote. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~FreeHugs101**

_Chapter 3: The Big Twist_

_**Sarah POV**_

It's been a week and it's already Sunday, and we are all on our way to meet this mystery person. I've found out that only dad knows who he/she is. It's suppose to be a surprise for my mom. I look down and see mine and Finn's hands entwined. I look up and kiss him. I love being able to date him without having to sneak around. When we get to the train station we see a family of three standing, waving at us. I look at my parents, my dad looks proud, and my mom looks happy. "Gale!" My mom screams and grabs the man into a hug.

"Hey Catnip. Everyone." He says. His family is right next to him and he gestures to the women. "This is my wife, Madge. Madge knows Katniss and Peeta from when we were kids." He says. Then he points to a kid right next to him, He looks just like him, except for the eyes, he has blue eyes. He could be a boy version of me. Huh, weird. "This is Jack, my son. He's 16...I think." In response the boy, Jack, roles his eyes.

*******_**Later*****_

All us kids are at the house. The parents just close the door and are going to the party for ages 18 and up. "Did you get them, Sarah?" Asks Sam.

"Yeah, which one do you want to watch?" I ask.

"Watch what?" Jack asks. He's actually a pretty nice guy.

"Old Hunger Games tapes." Rebecca says.

"Oh. Cool. We should watch the 74th Games suppose to be the most romantic." We all agree, but I don't want to see my parents kissing, and stuff. But oh well. We all sit in the game room, Sam and Jack on the game chairs, Nathan and Rebecca are cuddled up with each other on the couch. And, I'm on Finn's lap in the chair. We watched for awhile, and I was getting into it, until it started showing my parents kissing. "Your mom is hot. I can tell why my dad liked her so much. She looks like a good kisser." Jack says at one of the hundred kissing scene. Eww! Did he just call my mom hot!

"Yeah, but Peeta is super cute!" Says Rebecca and Sam say.

"You know, people say I look like my dad and I have my mom's eyes. That must make me irresistible!" Nathan says in a matter of factly way. And of course this makes us all laugh.

"Hey, are you guys good with any weapons?" Jack asks. That's a weird question.

"My mom's teaching me and Nathan archery. We're pretty good, almost as good as my mom, and we help the butcher a lot, so we're good at knifes too." He nods and writes it down. Why is he writing this down?

"Me and Rebecca are good with axes." Sam says "I know Finn is good with a spear and trident, just like his dad." I see Finn smile. Jack writes that down. And looks up at us with a sad face.

"That's too bad, I thought I would stand a chance, with me being skilled with knifes and swords, but if you guys are as skilled as you say you are, I might just loose."

"What are you talking about? Loose at what?" Nathan asks.

"I'll tell you…if Sarah kisses me."

"What!" Finn screams. He picks Jack up by his shirt. "Or you can tell us before I kick your ass!" Finn is a likeable guy, until you do something like what Jack just did.

"Fine! My dad has been working with president snows son, he's going to kidnap you guys and take you guys to an arena and make you fight with others that are related to past victors or people who died in the hunger games!" He says super fast. It takes a minute to process everything. Finn punches Jack in the face. That's the last thing I see before the lights turn off and I get knocked out.

_**Katniss POV**_

"Katniss, come dance with me, please." Peeta has asked for the 4th time tonight. And I give him the same answer each time.

"Peeta, we aren't kids anymore, if you hadn't noticed, we're 30 years old." I say.

"So, we are probably the youngest people here. Look at the dance floor, see Haymitch dancing." And sure enough, there he is dancing to the music. I look at Peeta. "Well?"

"Ugh! Fine, I'll go dance with you." I give in. there's Hazel dancing out there too. So I guess one dance wouldn't hurt. We go to the dance floor, and at first I'm just standing there. In a couple of minutes, I'm enjoying my self and actually having fun.

The screen that we use for important broadcast comes on. "Attention, districts! You may recognize me, for I am the son of the old president, President Snow." I hear gasps from the crowd and people questioning this sudden appearance. "For the former victors of the Hunger Games I have your children and family relatives. Here are a few examples. Finn Odair, Sam Mason, Rebecca Jones, Nathan Mellark, Sarah Mellark, Jack Hawthorne, and little Anna Hawthorne who is only six years old." The screen shows pictures of all the kids tied up and unconscious. I look over to see Prim crying and Rory trying to comfort her. "All listed, and I do mean all listed, will take part in the 76th Hunger Games. All former victors will go to the Capitol at once, willingly or not. Oh, and a big thanks to Gale Hawthorne for making this all possible!" The screen goes black. I look over at Gale, I tried to save our friendship countless times today. How could he help start the Hunger Games.

"You! You! Ugh! How could you be such an ass!" Johanna says while punching Gale in the face. I go over there with Peeta's hand in mine. Annie is there too, along with Delly and Madge, my only friend, here in 12.

"It's that bitches fault!" He says with a smirk, clearly drunk. "We could have been married, had kids, we could've been happy." He says getting a hold of my hand. I snatch my hand away and entwine it in Peeta's.

"You make me sick!" I scream.

"Well, it made me sick. Every time I turned on the TV, all I saw was you making out with stupid Mellark!" He screams back.

"He has a first name!" I snap. He looks Peeta dead in the eye.

"Me and Katniss could have had it all. If it weren't for this bastard! You couldn't just die in the arena. You could have just left her alone, then she would be happy! Anyone can tell she still thinks she has to pretend to love you. Did you think she actually loved you. Because she doesn't! SHE LOVES ME!" I can't take this anymore! I hate it when people yell at Peeta, it makes me furious! But luckily Peeta can stand up for him self. I watch as Peeta beats Gale to death. It's actually kind of hilarious!

I notice a strange odder in the room. But before I can point it out, I start loosening consciousness. The last thing I see is Peeta falling to the floor right next to me.

_**Sarah POV**_

How long was I asleep! Ten hours ten minutes? I don't know. I take a look around, I see Sam, Rebecca, and Finn tied together. They must have tried to fight back the unknown attackers. Nathan and Anna were asleep in a corner, It looked like Nathan was trying to comfort Anna. Poor Anna, she's only six and has to go through this. The thought makes me vomit.

"Awake are you?" Jack says. I nod and he walks over to me. I sit up as he kneels so we're the same height.

"What do you want? I ask.

"You know what I want." He says with a low voice. I want to push him away, but then I feel something against my knee. I look down to find a knife in his hand. A knife I bet he is more than willing to cut me with. "Kiss me." He says pressing his lips onto mine.

_**Nathan POV **_

I wake up to see the weirdest thing ever. My sister was kissing Jack, the traitor. At first I think I'm dreaming, so I slap myself. Doesn't work. So, I take a closer look at what happening. In the moonlight you can see small tears falling from Sarah's face. I follow one to find it, the reason why she's kissing him**. **He has a knife at her chest. How dare he! Nobody threatens my sister to do strange things and gets away with it!

"Get off her!" I yell waking the others. I start charging towards them, but I'm soon stopped by Sarah's hand.

"Nathan, stop it! I'm handling this. No need for you to get hurt." She says. This infuriates me. But then she mouths out 'Keep staling.' So, I go on, good things I got dad's acting skills.

"What do you mean 'handling this'? You were kissing him because-

"I love him!" She yells then turns back to Jack and kisses him.

"WHAT!" Finn yells. If it weren't for him being tied up, he would be kicking Jack's ass.

"Yes, it's true. You aren't good enough for me anymore. I love Jack." She says and kisses him again, I'm pretty sure she starts to use her tongue because he drops the knife. I take this chance to grab it, I run over there and pick it up. I then put it up to Jack's neck. "Thanks. Oh, and I still like Finn, and I still hate you." Sarah says while walking away to go untie Finn and the others. We use that rope to tie him up and use a scarf Rebecca had in her pocket to keep his big mouth shut. After we are sure he's tied up good, we throw him in a closet and forget about him. Somehow, we all find sleep once again.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like the big twist? Remember to go to my profile, there's a poll, So PLEASE VOTE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescues, Dead Guys, and Dates

**A/N: So the winner is….****I'm not gonna tell you until tomorrow! Bwa Ha Ha! I'm so evil!**

**~FreeHugs101 **

_Chapter 4: Rescues, Dead Guys, and Dates_

_**Nathan POV **_

I wake up and find Rebecca by my side. I love this girl. I smile at her peaceful face. Soon we will be fighting for our lives. I hope I can save her. She and her family weren't even evolved with the rebellion of Hunger Games. I wonder if she regrets meeting Sam…or me. No, I doubt she regrets meeting me. Right? I hope not, I want to spend my last couple of days with her. I will do anything for her, even take my own life. We may have met only a week ago, but there's something special about her. I don't know what, but it's there.

"Nathan, are we going to die?" I look back to see Anna there, hugging the blanket we found in the closet. I hug her and say soothing words. But that doesn't work. Soon we're all awake and scared.

"Who should live, only one can? We know that. I think Nathan or Annie should live." Sarah says.

"No. Rebecca should live. She doesn't even have anything to do with the rebellion and Hunger Games." I say. Rebecca and Sam glance at each other. They have a worried expressions on.

"Actually, I have more to do with them than you think. I'm President Coin's great-granddaughter. My mom changed our last name to Jones, I guess the Capitol found out. Sorry I kept it from you guys."

"Oh. It's ok." I say. I find this the right time to kiss her. We haven't kissed since that day we played the racing game. I mean we are kind of boyfriend and girlfriend, right? But before I can lean in she kisses me.

"Good. I thought you wouldn't like me no more." she says.

"You can't pick your family. If you could, let's just say Sarah wouldn't be here right now." I say.

"Hey! You're the embarrassing one here, not me!" We start arguing about which one of us is more embarrassing.

"Children stop fighting, please. You must be quiet, we will be leaving for the Capitol soon." A man says. I find the knife Jack has and hide it under the blanket. I have a plan.

_**Sam POV**_

I've seen him before, in a history book at school. He couldn't be…No, he's dead. Unless…

"Are you related to President Snow, perhaps?" I ask.

"What a smart girl you are. Yes, I'm his son. If you haven't heard, you guys will be fighting in the Hunger Games." He stares at us for a second. "I thought there were seven of you, I only see six. I look over at Nathan, he's talking to Rebecca, It looks serious. Nathan gets up and nods to Rebecca, she nods back. What are they planning?

"He's in the closet, go check for your self." He says, the man goes to the closet, as soon as he turns his back, Rebecca get up. She has something in her hand, I can't tell what it is, but it's shiny. The others see this item, everyone but Finn looks confused. Finn whispers something to Sarah, Her eyes widen at what Finn has to say, I think I see a tear roll down her cheek. I look back at Rebecca. My best friend has changed since she has arrived, I don't know how, but she has. She's not the bubbly, childish girl I knew in district seven.

She's right behind Snow's son now. She takes the item, I can see it perfectly, it's the knife Jack used, and with one swift movement, slit the son of Snow's neck open. "Oh my god did I really just do that!" She says with fear in her eyes. She should be afraid, she just killed a man. Nathan pulls her into a hug and starts whispering things in her ear.

Ah, young love! Even though we're the same age it's still sweet. I'm glad Rebecca has found someone to love. She has had tons of boyfriends, but this is the longest she has had one, her relationships don't last long. One time this guy made the mistake to ask her out in the morning, and she dumped him right after school.

"Kids? Are you in here?" A voice says. I know that voice, it's no other than, my mom.

"MOM!" I run up and hug her. She found us! "How'd you find us!"

"We have our ways." She says. The other adults come in and run strait to their children.

*****Later At The Mellark Home*****

"Mom, can we all have a sleep over here?" Sarah asks.

"Sure, you guys can sleep in the game room." Katniss says. We go up there and talk. Sarah and Finn are in their own conversation and so is Rebecca and Nathan, I however am eavesdropping on both conversations.

"Do you love me? Truthfully" Sarah asks Finn.

"No! I like Sam and I only kiss you because it's fun!" Finn says sarcastically. "Yes, I love you."

"Hey, do you want to go make out or something, this is boring." Nathan asks. Wow, for being 12, he sure does like to make out a lot. I hear him ask Rebecca that at least three times a day.

"Hey, how about you take me on a date? You know couples don't just make out, right?" She asks.

"Well, I thought, since that's all Finn and Sarah do. I'm sorry. Yeah, let's go on a date." She smiles at Nathan and kisses his cheek. "Pick you up in an hour, and wear something nice." He says with a wink. It's almost eight, so they'll leave around nine. A little late for two thirteen year olds to go on a date. Especially if the, how should I say this? 'Gentlemen' is twelve.

"We should go on a date too!" Sarah says, getting up.

"What about Sam? She would be left here all by her self." Finn says, so he does remember me.

"I wouldn't say that, I have an idea, I know someone that can take her on her own date" She gets a mischievous smile. "You! Go get ready! Go!" She shoos me out of the room. Great my first date will be with someone I don't even know. This will be fun!

_**Rebecca POV **_

Sarah leads us to her room, it's surprisingly very pink. She tells us to stand in the middle of the room. She walks around us, as if examining us. "Rebecca, you would look good in white dress, I think I have the perfect one." She goes to her closet and pulls out a beautiful dress, it's white with a black ribbon below the chest. Below the ribbon are black polka dots. It was simple, but beautiful. I put it on and go to the bathroom to do my hair. I just end up brushing it out, it was already strait. I put my black flats on and look in the mirror. I look pretty, no, beautiful. I hope Nathan likes it.

_**Sam POV **_

Sarah says after Rebecca is gone, "Now, you. I think you would look good in blue." I look at her like she's crazy. How do I look good in just one color? I'm not into girly stuff like this, oh well. "Trust me." She hands me a simple blue dress, it was sparkly, too, and strapless. Sarah takes out her phone and calls someone while I'm changing in the closet. "Hey, it's me, do you want to go on a date." She pauses. "With Sam, silly." She pauses again. "Great where the tux you wore for Halloween. Oh! And the wig too." Who was he? Was he bald? What thirteen year old goes trick-or-treating? "Great, be here in 45 minutes." I come out and put some black flats on. I decide to just leave my hair the way it is, I brushed it earlier, so it should be fine. Who was my mystery date. I find Rebecca in the game room alone. The boys must be getting ready down stairs. Now we're just waiting for Sarah.

_**Sarah POV **_

I decide to wear a strapless purple dress. Its smooth at the chest and has ruffles going down the rest of the way. I put some black heels on, and decide to curl my hair, not like ringlets, but like soft curls, almost wavy. I bring necklaces and bracelets to the girls. None of us have our ears pierced. Once we are all jeweled up, we go down stairs to the waiting boys. Nathan and Finn look so cute in their suits. When they see us their mouths drop. It looks like they would start drooling, it's kind of hilarious. Then the door bell rings, Sam's date is here. "Sam, you answer it!" I say and she walks to the door.

_**Sam POV **_

I was kind of nervous to see who it was. I open the door, here it goes, I think. I look to see little Anna in a tux and a boy's hair cut wig. How cute. "Sam." she says while kissing my hand. "Will you go on a date with me?" I laugh at this.

"I will be honored to, Mr. Hawthorne." I say. We go to a store and buy candy, Popcorn and soda, we go and rent a DVD, and go back to the house. We watch a Horror film, and Rebecca and Anna are scared as hell. I for one, was never affected by scary movies. I end up falling asleep during the middle of the movie. The last thing I remember is seeing a girl get hacked to pieces with a chain saw. This was the best first date ever.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Oh and if you are wondering about Gale and Jack, they went back to district 2, and are currently social rejects. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5: Back to School

**A/N: Hey! So it's been two weeks since their arrival. And Sarah and Nathan have to go back to school. How will this affect the story? Hmm. Now I need to know if I should stop the story when everyone goes back to they're districts and have a sequel. Or just keep the story going. Hmmmm. I need your help! PLEASE! Review me your answer. Cause everyone goes back in a couple of chapters. Remember that I LOVE YOU ALL!**

_Chapter 5: Back to School_

_**Sarah POV **_

Right now, we're on our way to the lake in the woods. It's a pretty far walk, but what ever. "Are we there yet?" Anna whines. She says the same thing over and over. I guess that's what six year olds do.

"We're almost there. I promise." I say. Only my family knows where the lake is, nobody else as far as I know. Today is Sunday, so there's school tomorrow, the last three weeks have gone by fast. Too fast for liking. Nathan starts to speed up,

"Race you to the lake! It's just ahead!" He says, while starting to run. I take Anna and put her on my back and start running, so does everybody else. I. Will. Win…. I hope. Nathan got my mom's feet, so he's pretty fast. I look to the right and Rebecca is passing me! She's fast, so is Finn, he's to my left. The nod and start getting closer to me. They're going to squish me! I need to speed up…or slow down. Too late, I trip instead, sending me and Anna tumbling. Everybody stops to come help me. Hmmm, I haven't lost yet. "Are you ok, Sarah!" Nathan yells while kneeling by me. I found out last week when we got kidnapped, I'm a better actor than I thought.

"I-I think I broke something, my ankle really hurts!" I say while rubbing where it would hurt.

"Oh, Gosh, we got to go back, help her up!" Nathan says while bending down to help me. Once I get up, I take the chance and run for it. "CHEATER!" Everyone yells. And start running towards me. I'm there. Ha! I've won! I'VE WON!

"HA! Losers, you guys fell for it! I won!" Finn and Nathan get smirks on their faces.

"Cheaters never really win. They get wet." Nathan says while Finn picks me up. He isn't, is he? He better not. We're getting closer! NO! Splash. He really did it. He threw me in the lake! It's freezing in here! I don't come up, I'll make them think I'm drowning. Ha! That should teach them a lesson. HA!

_**Nathan POV**_

Nobody tricks Nathan Cinna Mellark! Nobody, not even older sisters. "She hasn't resurfaced! I-I think she's drowning!" Finn says worriedly. She may have him fooled, but not me. Nope she did this to me before. About three years ago, she was flirting with David Summers. Being the mischievous boy I am, I threw a small rock at her. She fell to the ground, and Summers fled the scene. She didn't get up for a while. I thought she was dead. Yeah, dead. Obviously, she was just faking, she still teases me about that to this day.

"She's faking, trust me. She can hold her breath for a while, she'll come up, I know it." They look at me in disbelief. "What?"

"She could be drowning, I'm not taking a chance." Finn says and leaps in. It takes a moment but he comes up with Sarah in his hands. He sets her on the ground.

"Thanks, for that, but I wasn't drowning." She says smiling.

"I told you guys. I knew she was faking!" I say. The rest of the day goes just like that. Swimming, and having a blast. Maybe a few secret make out sessions. Speaking of sessions, I don't want to go back to school tomorrow. The boring lessons, seeing kids get bullied, and teachers saying to don't run in the hall. The only thing I'm looking forward to is showing off my new girlfriend to all my friends.

I lay in bed, imagining how tomorrow will turn out. "Can't sleep?" It's Rebecca. How'd she get in the house? "Parents let me in." She says, it's like she can read my mind, it's one of the many things I love about this girl. She comes to the bed and sit's at the foot of it.

"Yeah, I don't want to back school tomorrow. How about you?" I ask.

"Well, I don't get why the rest of us have to go, but I wont mind. I can't wait to meet your friends." she says. I sit next to her and she cuddles next to me, her head on my chest. "Can I stay, I don't think Johanna will notice, she's been drinking as much as Haymitch. Probably have a hangover tomorrow. And Sam won't mind. She would know where I am in the morning." It would be weird for my parents to comer in and see a girl in my bed. That will be a funny thing to explain.

"Yeah but we'll have to get up early and hide you or something." I say. I set the alarm to three minutes before Sarah wakes me. We slide into my bed and go to sleep in each other's arms.

_**Sarah POV**_

I wake up and do my usual routine. But when I go into Nathan's room to get him up, he's running from the bathroom to his bed. What is he doing, hiding something. "Good morning Nathan." I say, acting like I didn't see anything. Then I get an idea. "Nathan, the water in my room isn't working, along with the hall bathroom, can I use your bathroom?" I ask starting for his bathroom.

"NO!" he says racing to the door and blocking it.

"Why not?" I ask tilting my head. The door swings open causing Nathan to fall backwards. The thing or person he was hiding in there was Rebecca.

"Because I was hiding in here, I spent the night….Sorry." She says. Wow. For all I know they could of gone one step further than making out. But I trust Rebecca, she wouldn't do that…I hope.

"I won't tell mom and dad." I ensure.

"What do you want, I know you want something. You always want something, so what is it." Nathan asks, I think about this.

"Do my chores for a month." I say. He groans and roles his eyes.

"Fine!" He says in a sigh. When I go down stairs, Finn and Sam are there.

"Did you see Rebecca, she wasn't at the house this morning." Sam says with a laugh. She knew.

"No, she must of ran away because you're a horrible friend." I say.

"Ha! Unlikely, that girl worships me." She says with an evil laugh. Is this girl delusional? I think so. Poor Finn, having to put up with her every two months.

"I don't worship you, you're the one that follows me like a lost puppy at school, remember?" Rebecca says coming down stairs.

"Oh. Right. I remember." Sam says quietly. We're all ready, so we go out side and wait for the bus, and meet Anna

The bus arrives about five minutes later. The bus driver, Macy, is pretending to be shocked. Uh-oh. This is bad I know what she's thinking. She's always teasing me and Nathan. She's a nice person, though. "Oh my. I must be the luckiest person in the world, not two, but four victor's children, in my presence, Best. Day. Ever!" I knew it. But then she does something un expecting. She takes the microphone and says, "Everybody look up front, it's Finn Odair and Samantha Mason!" She says.

Everybody looks to the front of the bus. We take a seat in the front. Sam and Anna are in one, Finn and I are in another and Rebecca and Nathan make it to the back with a lot of stares including from me. Nathan gets an evil grin on his face. He loves attention, and just for show he kisses Rebecca on the cheek, in front of everyone. "Mr. Mellark, remember the PDA rule!" Macy calls from the front. Everybody laughs at this and he kisses her again. Stupid kid.

"At least we have the decency to not kiss in public." Finn whispers in my ear. This action makes me blush, I have no idea why though.

"We can always change that." I say kissing him. We arrive at school and get nasty glares from everybody. I wonder what's that about. Nathan and I have the same classes. Weird huh. Well Nathan is really smart, even though he acts dumb more than half the time. He is so smart, he could skip a grade level, so now he's in all my classes. Me and Finn walk down the hall hand and hand. Nathan has his arm around Rebecca. There's a question I've been asking my self since they announced they were dating. "How do you like him?" I ask her in homeroom.

"I don't know, he's sweet and funny." She says. I'm surprised.

"Anything else, maybe annoying?" I ask. She shakes her head 'no'.

"Well, I don't think I should say this to his sister, but you're also my friend. So I'll tell you. He's super cute, he was right the night we got kidnapped, he's irresistible." Did she really just say that. Well, it's obvious he won't dump her so I guess I'll have to give her the 'big sister talk'. I sigh before starting.

"You better not hurt him, got it. If you do, I'll hunt you down." I say in a threatening tone, but end up laughing. She cares to much about him to hurt him. Right? She begins to laugh nervously.

"About that,"

"Quiet down Ms. Mellark and friend." The teacher says. Great we've been caught. I wonder what Rebecca was going to say. It must have been important.

**A/N: Okay, so this was a boring chapter. The next one will be awesome and drama filled. Next thing, I've been updating everyday, but I might start updating every other day, only if I need more time on a chapter. I have no social life, so updating everyday should be easy. (I do have a social life, it's just I'd rather be writing, you know) Please Review! I only have 5-7 reviews. ****L**


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions and Kisses

**A/N: So Sarah has a HUGE confession. I love drama filled chapters! I based this chapter off the some of winners of the poll (Only 3 people voted. Soooo disappointed) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~FreeHugs101**

_Chapter 6: Kisses and Confessions_

_**Sarah POV **_

"So, Rebecca, can you go to my locker with me, please?" I ask her.

"Sure, but do you want to meet up with the others and get lunch first? And to let the others know where we're going." She asks.

"Nah, it'll only take a couple of minutes." I say taking her hand and running to the eighth grade hall. I feel bad that Finn has to relearn things from two years ago. You see, he's a sophomore in high school. Once in the hall, I ask her an important question. "So now can you can finish what you were saying in homeroom?" I ask.

"Oh, right. Well, you see, I would have to break up with Nathan before I leave, back to district 7." She says with a sad face. She almost looks like she's about to cry, does she really cares for him like I thought?

"Why, You're coming back next year, right?" I ask, I know she's not a victor's kid, but people come from different districts for the party. You don't have to have anything to do with the Hunger Games and rebellion.

"Well, coming was just a one time thing. My mom doesn't trust me, so I won't be coming back. That means I won't be able to see Nathan, or you, or Anna." Wow.

"You knew this all along and you allowed yourself to start a relationship!" I was yelling, I bet everyone in the cafeteria could hear me. "You had to play with his heart, just so you could just break it! I can't believe you!" I'm not yelling, I'm screaming at the top of my lungs.

_**Nathan POV **_

"Where'd Sarah and Rebecca go?" Sam asked.

"Probably to her locker, let's go meet them." I say. We start walking to the eighth grade hall. No one was in there except Sarah and Rebecca. They seemed to be fighting about something. Finn started to call Sarah's name when I covered his mouth. I put me pointer finger to my lips and tuned back into the conversation. Sarah was yelling at Rebecca, how dare she!

"You had to play with his heart, just so you could break it! I can't believe you!" What are they talking about.

"I-I didn't mean for the things to happen! I swear! It's just-"

"It's just nothing! You know how heartbroken he will be! He really likes you, and your just going to stomp on his fragile heart! You're a bitch!" They were talking about me. How dare Sarah call my girlfriend a bitch!

"ENOUGH!" I scream. They look at me in shock. Rebecca is crying now, she looks me right in the eye. We stare at each other for a brief second and she goes running down the hall not making eye contact with anyone. "What did you do to her!" I scream at Sarah once Rebecca is out of the hallway. Sarah's face is red. She must be furious.

"I was only looking out for my brother! Is that a bad thing!" She screams back.

"Sam, can you go look for Rebecca, please." I ask keeping my eyes on Sarah. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you call her a bitch?" I say a little calmer. I don't need the whole school hearing this conversation. Finn makes his way over to Sarah. He whispers something in her ear. She lowers her head. I hope she's ashamed of herself.

"Because," She looks me in the eyes. "She's not coming back after this. Nathan, I'm so sorry." She says. Is that it? I already knew that. She told me one night, when we were going on a second date.

"I already knew that you, you, you bad word" And with that said, I leave in hopes to find Rebecca. But instead of looking I sit at a lunch table in the courtyard and think of that night.

"_Where do you want to eat, I have all the money in the world, so it doesn't have to be cheap." I say while kissing my girlfriend. She may be a year older, but I'm still taller than her._

"_I've heard about a women called Greasy Sae. I heard she made awesome stew. Does she have a restaurant somewhere?" We soon go to the little dinner Greasy Sae owns. Once we have our food and are seated I ask a question that has been on my mind a lot._

"_How are we going to work out this long distance relationship when I can only see you once a year for three weeks?" I ask her. She looks down immediately._

"_I only came to district 12 for this year. We will have to break off the relationship between us when I leave, I'm so sorry." This made my heart ache bad. So this is it. I want to get on my knees and beg her to not leave. But at this moment I need to man up._

"_It's cool, I guess. I'll miss you. I love you and there will always be a place in my heart for you. I promise." This puts a smile on her face._

"_I'll miss you too, and I promise, there will always be a place in my heart for you too."_

I feel arms embrace me. I don't want comfort, though. I want to be alone. I want to think. I want for this day to just end. I want the one I love here with me. I want Rebecca. "Go away, the only person I want is Rebecca. Nobody else."

"Look, I know your mad at me, but I want to apologize about earlier. You have no idea how sorry I am. Please forgive me." Sarah says. I'm still pissed off. But I won't tell her that.

"It's okay, Really, I was mad for no reason." That's a lie, would you be mad if someone called your girlfriend a bitch.

"No. You had a reason." She says, we just sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "Come on. Let's go see if we can't find the others. Okay?"

_**Sam POV **_

Me and Finn are walking around the school looking for my best friend. I don't know why, but today on the bus, when I saw Finn and Sarah kiss, I felt jealous. Does this mean I like Finn? I think I do, I can't let go of the thought of Finn dating her. Don't get me wrong, I like Sarah. Just not with him. She should have taken Jack's offer. I wonder if he has or had feelings for me. I could love Finn ten times more than she can, I can spend more time with him, I can be a better girlfriend. I know I can. I have to at least try.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"When we were younger, before you started dating Sarah, did you ever think there could be a future for us. Like as a couple." I'm blushing now. Great, now he'll think I like him. Well, I do, but I don't want him to know I like him!

"I've thought about it. Why?" I sigh.

"Because," I take a hold of his hands. I look right in his beautiful green eyes. "I want to know if that would still be possible. You know. Us?" He looks at me. He's thinking hard. That's a good sign. "Well?"

"I-I don't know, Sam. I want both you and Sarah. I just don't know. But I think I'm falling for you, I don't know how or why, but something has changed these last few weeks. I don't think Sarah loves me anymore." He says. That's an upper advantage. I take the chance and kiss him. His lips are soft and warm, this is way better than when I was nine.

"Excuse me, but why are you kissing my boyfriend?" I look behind Finn and Sarah is there arms crossed, Rebecca and Nathan are behind her, looking like they saw a ghost. I'm in so much trouble! "I thought we were friends! Friends don't go kissing each others boyfriends!"

"I-"

"Don't know. How could you do this to me!" She interrupts.

"I-I can't answer that right now." I say scared as hell, me being scared isn't usual.

"You better answer me, NOW!" She is once again screaming.

"Fine! I like Finn, a lot, and I can love him way more than you can! Did you know, Finn doesn't even like you anymore! Well, it's true!" What I said makes her seem so….miserable. I can see her eyes starting to water, I have never felt so much guilt in my life.

"Finn, is it true, do you want to break up with me and be with her?" She asks, I can see Finn is very confused. I almost feel bad for him.

"Well, I just don't think that we will work out anymore, I'm sorry." Wait, he just chose me over Sarah! I could be the happiest girl in Panem. I look at Sarah, She looks disappointed and disgusted.

"Fine, it's over. I understand your reasoning. Just do me a favor, stay away from me, forever!" She walks away, clearly upset. I look at Finn. He almost looks happy.

"Well, don't I get a thank you kiss?" I roll my eyes and give him a quick peck on the lips. When I look at Rebecca, she has her thumbs up.

"You go girl! Defeat the bad guy and get the boy!" She says while giving me a high five.

"Sarah is not the bad guy. I think I am." Finn says looking down.

"Yeah, Sarah is the victim here! You stole her boyfriend!" Nathan says. I almost forgot he was here.

"She called my best friend and your girlfriend a bitch, Nathan." I say. Why is he sticking up for her!

"She was just trying to protect me! Try to see things in her point of view. Imagine this; Some random girl becomes your younger brother's girlfriend. He loves her very much, but she won't ever see him again. Then trying to help your brother everyone starts thinking you're the bad guy. Then you see your friend kissing your boyfriend for three years. Then he dumps you and chooses the other girl. How would that make you feel? Truthfully." He says. Wow, hearing it that way makes me sound like the bad guy.

"I would feel so betrayed." Finn and Rebecca look down, knowing that's how Sarah must feel. "Guys I think we should apologize. Immediately." I say. Looking at the three of them.

"We're going to have to do more than that. We're going to fix things." Nathan says. How are we going to fix this mess?

**A/N: So please review! Can't wait for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Missions and New Guys

**A/N: So I'm getting a lot of hits! But not a lot of reviews. Well that doesn't change the fact that I LOVE YOU ALL! (OH! And we passed the 1,000 line with hits! KEEP IT UP!) BTW, this chapter is all Nathan POV.**

**~FreeHugs101 **

_Chapter 7: Missions and New Guys_

_**Nathan POV**_

"Are you sure Finn and I don't have to breakup?" UGH! She asked me that at least a million times by now!

"I'm sure. I got an idea that will make Sarah and you guys happy. Now will you stop asking?" I say.

"Okay, but where is Rebecca?" Sam asks. Really? Another question she has asked me every five minutes! She is starting to get on my nerves.

"Remember, I asked her to go help Sarah and make sure she gets out of the house." I say

"Oh yeah, I must have forgot." She says "Why does she have to be out of the house, exactly?" Another question! I've had enough!

"Finn, can you keep your girlfriend quiet, please?" I ask Finn who has been really quiet lately. He nods and tells Sam to be quiet. THANK GOD! Now I can concentrate. I take out my phone and call Rebecca.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Sarah out of the house yet?"

"Yeah, we're at the bakery. Hey, I got a call from my mom, she found out about us, I don't know how though. She's coming here tonight to take me back to district 7. I go to go, bye."

"Wait!" She already hung up. Damn! I turn to Finn and Sam. "If you haven't figured it out, we are on a mission. A mission to the most girlish place in the world and beyond. We are going to my sister's room!" We enter the house and go up stairs, I make sure mom and dad aren't home. They aren't. If they found out what I was doing, they would give me more hours at the bakery! I already have enough as it is! I turn to the lovebirds. "Be careful, brace yourself, and don't look at anything cute. Cute stuff will hypnotize you and get you distracted from the mission." I say when we reach the room.

"Nathan, me and Sam have been in her room before, you don't need to be so dramatic." Finn says, Sam is nodding her head in agreement. Okay, I admit it, I'm being over dramatic. We walk in and I immediately start going through things. There was something specific I'm looking for. "Nathan, What are you looking for, maybe we can help. I mean, that's why we came." Finn says.

"We are looking for a diary, about three years old." I say.

"Why? What good would that do? A stupid old diary." Sam asks.

"We nee to know which boy Sarah had a crush on before she met Finn. That's why we are here, that's what we are looking for." I say.

"Why?" Finn asks. UGH! I hate my motives being questioned!

"Because, I can find a way to blackmail him into liking Sarah. Then he will actually fall in love with her! My plan is perfect!" I say real loud with an evil laugh after. They both look at me like I was crazy. "Trust me, this will work." I ensure. They look at each other, then back at me.

"Alright." Sam sighs out.

In about an hour of looking, we finally found it. I don't know how, but we did it. "Man and Woman, we have completed only part one of our mission. I will text you the next time I need your expertise. You my go!" I say, and they leave. I start cleaning up the mess we made and am done in a matter of minutes. I go to my room and lock the door. I open the diary and read a random page.

_Dear Diary, _

_Me and my brother met a new victor's child, Finn. He's really cute, no, not cute, but HOT! He is the son of Finnick Odair._

It just talked about how Finn was 'hot'. I go back a few pages and found what I was looking for.

_Dear Diary,_

_We got a new kid in class about a week ago. His name is Michael Evans. He's really sweet and funny. Every girl likes him already, including me. My friends say we would make a great couple. I think we would too. I tried to talk to him, but failed and called him hot right in front of him! WORSE DAY EVER!_

So that's who she likes, Michael Evans. He's in all her classes and his locker is only a couple to the right from hers. This should be easy. Now, all I have to do is get Rebecca's mom to like me so she can come back next year. I call Rebecca again to see what time she is leaving.

"Nathan, look, Sarah wants to go home, I've been making her show me everything in the district. But the tour is over, con we start heading back?" She says. Someone got caller ID. Then it hit me!

"Yeah, it's cool. Meet me in the Meadow in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. See you soon. Love you, bye." She hangs up.

***Later***

"Hey." Rebecca says. I haven't been here long, I guess.

"Hey, listen, maybe we don't have to break up. Maybe we could have a long distance relationship. Just maybe?" I say. She walks over and puts a hand on my shoulders.

"Nathan, this hurts me too. But I know it won't work, I'm sorry. But listen, I want you to find a girl who loves you and stays with you. Don't wait for me, even if there's a small chance of me coming back, don't wait. Please, for me." She says about to cry.

"But I can call you, right?" I hopefully say. She shakes her head.

"Remember how I said this hurts me too. I won't answer, that's a promise, okay. The sooner you forget, the better. Listen my train leaves soon, I got to go. I love you and always will. Promise me you'll forget, please." Wow, she's leaving so soon, I feel like I would die without her. I can't answer. I can't say it, if I do, it's like throwing my first love in the dirt, stomping it to pieces.

"I-I promise." I finally get out. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves. I was about to yell 'wait,' but I have to keep my promise, for her. I watch as the first girl I actually love, walks away, forever.

***The Next Day***

I feel horrible, I don't want to do anything. But I have to do this, I have to for Sarah. She shouldn't feel depressed like me, I don't want her to feel this way. That's why I have to do this. I'm Lucky Finn and Sam decided to stay home today. That means they can't get in the way.

I'm at Michael Evans locker, waiting for him to arrive. I wonder how this will work? Oh, well. The worst that can happen is Sarah getting the most embarrassing moment in her life. Which doesn't effect me at all. So this plan is fool proof, for me anyways. "Um…why are you blocking my locker?" A voice asks. I look up and see a boy standing in front of me, he's a little taller than me, at least by a foot. That's good, Sarah likes tall guys. His parents were defiantly both from the Seam. He looked like what a person from the Seam would look like before the games stopped.

"Are you Michael Evans?" I ask

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know a girl named Sarah Mellark?"

"Yeah she's in all my classes, why?" I'm really not answering his questions, what an idiot!

"Do you think she's pretty?" I ask him.

"Sure, I guess. Again why?"

"How would you like to go ask her out. She's had an eye on you for a while now, almost three years. Now go do that!" I say pushing him towards Sarah.

"Wait, what about her boyfriend? Finn Odair was his name, right?" He asks stopping his feet.

"They broke up, she's all yours!" I say beginning to push him again. He then stops again.

"So I'm just going to be the rebound? That's cold." he says turning to me. Damn! He just won't go along with the plan!

"Don't consider yourself a rebound guy, consider yourself a hero who swoops down and saves Sarah from depression!" I say. He smiles at this, which is a good sign.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I could. A couple dates won't hurt, right?" He says walking over to Sarah. I hope this works. I look over at the two. Michael is laughing, while Sarah is smiling and is red with blush. He kisses her cheek and she goes even redder. Wow, this actually worked, I'm almost surprised with myself. Almost.

I would make an awesome match maker. I just found my sister a new boyfriend. I'm almost happy, almost.

**A/N: Tell me how you liked it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rose

**A/N: Ok, so this is three weeks after everyone goes back to their districts. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~FreeHugs101**

_Chapter 8: Rose _

_**Sarah POV**_

I've been worried about Nathan. He's been out of it lately. He doesn't eat with the family, I found him eating at night when everybody's asleep. He doesn't talk, not even in school. And all he does is stay in his room and read his comics. I know he set my and Michael up, which was really sweet. But now it's my turn, I have to do every thing in my power to get him out of this state.

"Hey, Sarah." Michael says. Oh, we've been dating. We officially started when Finn and Sam went back to their districts. "Have you noticed Nathan has been acting weird lately."

"Yeah his girlfriend broke up with him, it's a long story." I look over at him. Is he talking to someone? A girl in fact.

_**Nathan POV**_

I'm walking down the hall when a person walks right in to me. I fall to the hard floor with a loud crashing sound. I look up to see the bastard's face, but am greeted by a worried, pretty girl. She has platinum blond hair with red highlights everywhere, and the bluest of eyes. "I'm so sorry, uh, let me help you up." She says extending a hand for me to take. She helps me up and smiles. She's defiantly my age, I'm suppose to be in seventh grade, what's she doing in the eighth grade hall? "The name's Rose, Rose Moore." She says like we would meet again.

"Nathan-"

"I know who you are, very one wishes they could skip a grade like you, and not to mention, your parents are legendary." She says interrupting me, but I don't care. Maybe she's just what I need to forget about Rebecca. I look down and notice a Panem history book.

"Right, hey do you want to meet my parents?" I ask, and when I do her eyes light up and seem to be brighter than the sun.

"Really! That would be awesome! Thanks Nathan!" She says hugging me. I think all I need is a true friend to forget about Rebecca.

After school I wait by the seventh grade hall for Rose. Rose. What a pretty name, almost as pretty as her. "Hey, I hope you weren't waiting too long." She says suddenly behind me. How'd she do that?

"Nah, I just got here." I say.

"Well, It's really nice that you're letting me meet your parents, thank you." She doesn't have to thank me, it's not like I'm taking her on vacation. I don't want to sound mean though.

"No big deal, if you want you can have dinner there too. If you want, we can go tell your family later, ok?"

"We don't need to tell them, they don't really care. As long as I get home before midnight." Midnight! That's a little late, especially for a girl who's walking home. Who knows what could happen to her.

Soon we arrive at the house, Sarah has a shift at the bakery, so she won't bother me for a while. "I'm home!" I scream. My parents come out of the kitchen and hug me. "Mom, dad, I want you to meet Rose Moore. She's a girl from school. She's also a big fan of the star-crossed lovers." I say.

"Hello, Rose. It's nice to meet you." My dad says shaking her hand. She looks like she's about to faint.

"Nice to meet you too." She says after starring at her hand.

"So how did you meet Nathan, Rose." My mom asks.

"Well we just met today, but I know we will become friends over time. It's just a feeling though." She says, the weird thing is, I had that feeling too. My dad gives her a smile, the smile he used with Rebecca. Does he think she could be… No, he can't, he's way to smart.

At dinner, Sarah acted as if Rose didn't exist. What a brat. "So, Rose, your pretty cute, have you kissed him yet?" Sarah asks looking at Rose for the first time.

"Excuse me! I don't go kissing guys I've just met! Who do you think I am, a slut!" She yells. I start laughing my ass off when I notice my parent's reaction. They looked shock, I would be too. A girl that seemed so nice and shy and sweet says the word slut and yells. She looks at my parents and goes red. "Sorry, excuse my language."

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just Nathan is known for kissing girls he's known for two hours and then they go break his heart." She says.

"Sarah!" My mom says. "Go to your room, we've heard enough!" She gets up angrily and leaves. The rest of dinner was quiet, really quiet.

"Well, I better get home, see you tomorrow at school." She says after dinner.

"Wait!" I scream, racing her to the door. "Let me walk you home, who knows what's out there at this time?" I say opening the door. She nods and we begin walking.

"So what your sister said was it true?" She asks. I sigh and start to tell her the long story of me and Rebecca. When I finish, she looks so sad. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." she says. Then she gets a look in her eye. "You, me, tomorrow at the Meadow." She says.

"What? Like a date? I don't think-"

"No! Not a date, just as friends. You need one, your defiantly not ready for a girlfriend yet. And even if you were, I doubt you would like me that way." We just walk in an awkward silence until we arrive at her house. "Well, see you tomorrow, Nathan. Bye." She hugs me and goes into the house.

_**Sam POV**_

Rebecca hasn't been acting right. She doesn't do anything, she just sits in her room looking at pictures of her and Nathan. I feel kind of bad I brought her with me now. If it wasn't for my own selfishness she wouldn't be like this, no she would be an excited girl who can't wait for me to tell her about the trip. Not this boring, heartbroken girl. Rebecca isn't my best friend, she's my sister. And I'll do anything for her, anything. And I will bring back the girl she used to be.

"Hey" I say at lunch. "You know how it's Sarah's birthday next week?" She nods and I continue. "Well, I…um…persuaded your mom into letting you go. You can love me now." I say standing up with my arms open, ready for a hug. She stands and gives me a long hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I get to see Nathan! I can't believe you did this! I'm so happy!" She screams. Wow, this is going to be quite the weekend!

**A/N: I know it's short but, I promise the next one will be longer. So how do think Rose and Nathan's relationship should go? Love or just friends? Review me your answer.**


	9. Chapter 9: Drama and Phone Calls

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. Ok so, since you guys wanted more Sarah romance, here it is. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~FreeHugs101**

_Chapter 9: Drama and Phone Calls_

_**Sarah POV**_

My birthday is in two days and everyone is coming even Rebecca! I don't know how Sam did it, but she got Rebecca's mom to let her come back every year. The only thing wrong with this is Rose is getting in the way. She's a nice girl and all, but I think she like's Nathan.

My love life is a completely different story. Me and Michael are happy, no drama. We have a routine going, we walk to school and eat lunch together. After school I go to my shift at the bakery, and then I go to the Meadow to meet Michael. We spend a couple of hours together, then he walks me home before dinner. But today was different, he had a little birthday surprise for me, I can't wait for my surprise!

"Hey, are you ready?" Michael says entering the bakery.

"I don't know, do I have to dress fancy for my surprise?" I ask. I want to look nice if he's taking me to a restaurant.

"Nah, it's at my house. Let's go." He says taking my hand. He's no Finn Odair, but he's the next best thing. I miss Finn, I wish Sam never kissed him, I hope he gets jealous seeing me with Michael. Saying it like that makes it seem like I'm using him, but I'm not, I think. I mean, I'm dating him because I like him, that's not using him. But if Finn asked for me back, I would have no problem dumping him. Finn wouldn't want me back, he said so himself.

We arrive at his house soon, I didn't know what to expect, but not this! I walk in and Jack is standing there, smirking. How could Michael do this! Maybe he doesn't know what he did.

"Sarah! It's so nice to see you!" He says, pulling me into a hug.

_**Finn POV**_

"I don't think we should go to the birthday party." Sam says through a phone.

"Why?" I ask, I know she thinks of Sarah as a friend, not an enemy. What is she thinking?

"I don't want you near her, that's all." She says in an innocent voice

"You can't tell me what to do, Sam."

"Well, she is your ex! Maybe I'm just worried if you can control yourself!"

"You really don't trust me enough! I can't believe you would think I'd cheat on you! I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"NO! Wait! I ju-" I hung up with her. I miss Sarah. She would never care about if I was friends with a girl. She was never bossy like Sam. I call Sarah, I need to fix this.

"Hello?" She answers

"Hey it's me, Finn. How are you?"

"Fine, but I miss you. I need you here, like now." A smile creeps up on me.

"Why?"

"Because Jack is here." How can that bastard show his face again! "Why is he there!"

"Well, my boyfriend said that he called him and said that he was my cousin. He needed money to came for my birthday, and he asked Michael to pay for his trip!" So she has a boyfriend. She doesn't want me back as her lover, she wants me as a friend. Well this sucks, but I have to be there for her, whether lover or friend.

"Ok, I can't come today, but I can come tomorrow, just stay away from him until I get there."

"Ok."

_**Sarah POV**_

"Why is he here!" I turn to Michael, he looks really confused.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would like to see your cousin." He says. COUSIN! What is going on?

"He's not my cousin, that's Jack Hawthorne! The son of Gale Hawthorne! He helped his dad try to restart the Hunger Games! He kidnapped me! He is not your cousin." He feels really sorry, I know it. His face shows it.

"I'm so sorry, he just said he was your cousin." He says kissing me. His kisses don't feel right. I really miss Finn. I turn to Jack,

"Listen, I will give you one more chance. But if you mess this up, that's it! Do you get this?" I say in a harsh tone. He nods and hugs me, I can't believe I'm doing this.

*****The Next Day*****

Me, Nathan, Rose, Michael, Anna, and all the Parents are waiting for the others to arrive. Finn's train comes first, then Sam and Rebecca's. I haven't told Nathan about Rebecca's return so he's only expecting Sam and Finn. Ha! He's going to be so surprised.

Finn comes out of his train and I run up and hug him. I look at him, wanting to kiss his soft, warm lips. I let go and go back to Michael. Rose and Nathan are talking when Sam's train comes into the station. When Sam came out Nathan just waved and went back to his conversation. But when he saw Rebecca, his eyes lit up and he ran to her. "Rebecca!" He says while picking her up and twirling her. They had a quick kiss and he put her down. I look over and Rose has envy in her eyes. I knew she liked him. "How, I thought that your mother…" He smiled at her, this is the first time I've seen him smile since she left.

"My mother found her heart, I guess." She says. His smile grows wider.

"So you can come every year!" He says and she just nods. Then Rose clears her throat real loud. "Oh, Rebecca, this is Rose, my friend." They just stare at each other, the adults were just standing there, like they were watching TV. I guess are lives are reality TV worthy.

"Hi." Rebecca says coldly.

"Hello, I'm the girl who was here for Nathan when you, the girl he loved, wasn't." Rose says, putting emphases on the word 'loved'. She thinks she can win Nathan's heart, I doubt she could. I hear gasps coming from everyone. Nathan looks confused, he obviously doesn't understand that he has two pretty girls fighting over him.

"What do you mean by 'loved'. I love him more than you ever will."

"I think that's enough." Finn says taking Nathan and Sam somewhere. But before, he looks at me with an emotion in his eyes I know to well. Longing. I never stopped loving him. Never. I look at Michael. I know what I have to do, but first I need to check something out.

The walk home was long and tense. "Nathan, will you show me how to make bread, please. I've been wanting to learn." Rose asks. Then Rebecca eyes her like she's a monster.

"Nathan, can you give me a kiss, I miss your kisses." Rebecca says, and Nathan dives her a quick kiss. Now it's Rose's turn to give a dirty look. I look at Finn and Sam. They don't look happy.

*****Later That Night*****

I'm walking past the room Finn was sleeping in and heard voices. I lean my ear against the door and listen. "I don't think this is going to work out, Sam. I still love her." Finn's voice says.

"Well, remember that she has a boyfriend. I think she would be annoyed with you if you just blurt out your feelings for her, that could ruin your friendship with her." Sam says. She doesn't really think that, I am always calling her saying Michael is great, but I would rather have Finn. What a bitch she is.

"I don't care, at least I would know that I tried. And either way, I'm still breaking up with you, your so bossy. But we can still-"

"Be friends, I know. I'll leave right now so you don't have to see my bossy face again." Sam says, before I can react she's opening the door. I'm busted. She looks at me, her eyes were red, probably from crying. She leans down and whispers, "Have fun with him, I give up." Then she's gone. I walk in and hug Finn.

"Hey." Is all he says.

"Listen, I want you back, I will break up with Michael tomorrow. I love you and will do anything for you." I say. I stare at his beautiful green eyes. I missed him so much, it hurts t o think about it.

"Ok, sounds like a plan, now go to sleep." He says kissing the top of my head. I walk down the hall to my bedroom and crawl into bed. There, I find sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Sucks

**A/N: This is my tenth chapter! Yet I only have 10-13 reviews. : (**

**Well, there you go. Finn and Sarah are back together, so are Rebecca and Nathan. However, what about Rose and Michael. Hmmm. I think Rose is starting to get jealous. But what about Michael and Jack? I want them to have happy endings too. I might only make this a 15-20 chapter story. But I know I will have a sequel, and will end with a big twist.**

**~FreeHugs101**

_Chapter 10: Love Sucks_

_**Nathan POV**_

"Hey Nate." Rose says, coming into the bakery. She started calling me Nate a while ago. I don't know why though.

"Hey, Rose." Se looks sad, I wonder what's up. "Why so sad?"

"I can't tell you, you'd just get mad at me." She starts to tear up. I wipe a tear way from her face. That's when I notice how close we are. We just stare at each other. I close my eyes and lean in. When I don't feel anything, I open my eyes. I see a stunned Rose.

"What? Why don't you want to kiss me?" I ask, isn't this what she wants. Why turn down such an offer.

"I can't. I like you, a lot. But you have a girlfriend. You love her, not me." She says, you can hear the hurt in her voice.

"But I love you too." I say, I'm not lying, I think I love her too. I just don't know.

"I don't know, if I kiss you, it would cause more drama. But, you have to breakup with her before you kiss me. I'm sorry." She says, I can't breakup with Rebecca, I just can't. "Where is Rebecca, anyway?"

"She's running a delivery." I say, I said I needed to do it and frost some cookies then I'd be done, she offered to do the delivery so I'd be done faster.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go to the woods. It would be fun." She says getting closer to me.

"Nah. Rebecca will be back any minute." Like on queue, Rebecca comes in the shop. I see Rose give her a small smile.

"Well, bye Nathan." She says and leaves. The rest of the day is pretty normal. I hand out with Rebecca for a few hours and then I invite Rose to dinner like I always do on Saturdays, she usually spends the night too. We are all over at the house, the adults are in the living room watching TV. "So, Nathan, what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Rose asks.

"How about 'The Legend'?" I tell her.

"I don't think I've heard of that, what's it about?" She asks

"It's a movie about my mom. It's her life story, cool huh? But unless you were there for the events, you wouldn't know it was my mom's story, they used actors and they changed and added stuff. It's still cool." I say.

"Yeah, we should watch it! Hey, can you come over so we can grab the popcorn and blankets, I also need my pajamas." She says, I provide the movie, space, and drinks. Rose provides blankets and popcorn. We do this every Saturday.

"Wait, is she spending the night?" Rebecca asks.

"Well, we have movie night every Saturday, so yes." I say, she looks mad. But she starts to relax after a few seconds.

"Oh, I guess it's weird having your boyfriend sleep with a girl, who I may add, obviously like him more than a friend, in the same room every Saturday." I can see Rose go red. Poor Rose, I feel bad for having to put up with this bullshit.

"It's not like that, and besides, you're the one who said to find a girl who I can love forever. So Don't Get Mad At Me!" I say standing up. "Come on Rose, let's go get the stuff." I say taking a hold of her hand. Then Sam stands as well.

"Hold on! Are you saying that you want Rose and not Rebecca?" Sam says.

"No! It's just…complicated." I say.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore!" Rebecca says also standing up.

"He didn't say that! He said it was complicated! And I bet is, with you yelling at him every ten minutes!" Sarah yells. Great now Sarah is yelling.

"I don't yell at him every Ten minutes!" Rebecca yells.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I scream. I look over at the adults who have shocked looks at their faces. "Rose, let's go. Be right back."

_**Sarah POV**_

I'm in the game room with Finn and Michael. Ok, How am I going to do this, how am I going to break his fragile heart? I think I'll just wing it. Alright here it goes. "Michael, I need to speak with you, privately." I turn to Finn and point to the door, he nods his head and leaves.

"So what do you need to talk about?" He asks

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I think we should breakup. I like you, but I come to realize I love someone, more than I can love you. But, I want you as a friend, would that be ok?" I say without crying. Surprisingly. He looks emotionless, and he just stares.

"Ok, I knew this would happen anyway, there's no way you'd pick me over Finn Odair." Then I see acceptation in his eyes, no tears or sadness. "Well, see you at school…friend!" He says and leaves.

"He seemed to take well." Finn says coming into the room.

"Yep, he said he knew I would pick you over him, hilarious right!" I say, trying to sound like I don't care, but truthfully, I kind of miss him. But, I know I made the right decision. I hope Nathan makes the same decision, but whoever he chooses, someone's heart will break. That's a fact. Just like what happened here, except the reactions will be 100 times worse, those girls are all drama, Poor Nathan.

"Hey, can you guys go to another room." Nathan asks holding a bundle of blankets and movies. Rose comes in after with a big bowl of popcorn and a two liter of soda.

"Yeah, where are Rebecca and Sam?" Finn asks.

"Having a girls night." I see Finn look out the window and am surprised at what I see. Rebecca and Sam are in the tree outside the game room. Those dumb asses are spying on Rose and Nathan. I see Sam put her pointer finger on her lips. I nod and leave.

"Have fun!" I yell before closing the door.

_**Sam POV**_

They set everything up, put the movie in and sit on the couch. We have a perfect view, we can see the movie and watch what they're doing. Perfect. I notice they're sharing a blanket. This get's Rebecca super mad, you can see the red on her face.

About half way through the movie, Rose leans close to Nathan. She puts her head on his chest, but he doesn't move. Is he asleep? Then I see something I can't believe. Rose starts to kiss Nathan, but he doesn't wake up. She starts kissing his face until she finds his lips. You can hear what they're saying through the glass, but it's quite. "Rebecca, we don't have to just make out all the time, remember, you said that to me." Nathan says while sleeping. I see what's going on now. He thinks he's kissing Rebecca in a dream, but he's actually kissing Rose in reality.

This goes on for at least five minutes, I try to keep Rebecca from beating Roses ass. Then Finn comes into the room. His eyes widen when he sees the sight.

"What the hell Nathan! He says punching him in the face. This wakes Nathan up.

"What the fuck, Finn! Why'd you do that!" Rose moved to the other side of the couch. Her hands are covering her stupid mouth.

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you were kissing Rose! You have a girlfriend!" Finn yells.

"I wasn't kissing Rose, I was kissing Rebecca, IN A DREAM! Wait, how'd you know what I was dreaming?"

"You weren't dreaming, you were actually kissing Rose." Finn says.

"Rose, is this true?" He says looking at Rose.

"Yes, I didn't know you were asleep, you said we should be together, that you loved me. And I believed you! But you were actually thinking of Rebecca!" She says. What a liar.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but I-I don't know, give me some time to figure things out. Please." And with that he runs out the door, who knows where he is going. I kind of feel bad for him. Finn, turns to Rose.

"I think you should leave." Finn says pointing to the door. She nods and runs after Nathan. That bitch! I made up my mind. I hate her. Why does love have to suck?

**A/N: So how'd you like it! I decided I like Nathan more than anyone. So he will probably be the one in all the chapters. Don't get me wrong, I like all the characters.** **But I think Nathan's the best. Who's your favorite Character? Review me your answers, and how the story is going, what you think should happen. See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Gone Wrong

**A/N: Ok, so today is Sarah's birthday, she's turning 15! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

_Chapter 11: Birthday Gone Bad_

_**Sarah POV**_

I wake up with everybody surrounding me, including Michael, and let's not forget Jack, Anna, and the rest of the Hawthorne's They sing that birthday song I hate so much. And at the end scream "Happy Birthday, Sarah!" Finn gives me a quick kiss, and my dad brings in a big breakfast. It has pancakes, eggs, cheese buns, bacon, hash browns, toast and orange juice. Complete with syrup, butter, and ketchup for the eggs. I smile and say my thanks, then they leave to let me enjoy my breakfast in peace.

Nathan still hasn't come back since last night. Rose and Rebecca have been searching for him all night. My parents have been out all night too. But they said he was probably at the lake and needed time to chill out. Rebecca and Rose haven't come back either. My parents say they're together wherever they are.

I go down stairs and don't see my parents. "Where are my mom and dad?" I ask Annie.

"Them, Mr. and Mrs. Moore, and Mrs. Jones are looking for their children, I'm sorry they decided to disappear on your birthday." She says. So Rebecca's mom came down. That's a bad sign.

"I wanted to go, but they wouldn't let me." Sam says.

"Did you guys call their cells?" I ask.

"Every ten minutes." Finn says.

"Where do you think they could of gone?" Sam asks.

"Who knows?" I say. I turn on the TV and see a women dressed all nice, doing a 'breaking news' report. I was about to change the channel when I see Nathan's picture in the upper right corner. Surprised, I turn up the volume.

"Breaking News! The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12's son, Nathan Mellark, is missing along with his friends, Rebecca Jones and Rose Moore. Last seen at the train station. The pictures of these preteens are up on the website. If you see these three, please call." They were at the train station last, they could be anywhere! What the hell is going through his mind! He wouldn't leave the districts, right?

I hear my phone ringing and start hoping that it is Nathan. I answer quickly. "Hello? Nathan!"

"Yeah, it's me." He says, I can't believe it's him!

"Where are you! Mom and dad are worried sick, and is Rebecca and Rose with you?" I look at the others in the room. "Hold that thought, Nathan." I say into the phone and then say that it's him. Annie leaves to call my parents and I put him on speaker phone so the rest of us can hear.

"Well, you can't tell nobody, ok Sarah." He says.

"Yeah sure. Anything, just tell me where you are."

"We're in district 1."

"Why district 1?"

"Furthest away from 12. That's why, we got here last night. Remember, you can't tell no one. I mean it. Now, the reason why I called was to tell you happy birthday, and I don't think I want to come home."

"What! You have to come home!"

"No, I don't have to, and you can't make me, Sarah!"

"Please come back. Nathan, everybody misses you, I miss you! Please, I'm begging." I say, I feel like I'm about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I got to go." And with that he hangs up, I never knew how much loved him until now. He was, and always will be, my baby brother. My parents come back along with rose and Rebecca's parents.

"What did Nathan have to say?" My mom asks with a bruise on her cheek. I know what it's from, my dad must have had an episode. He gets these when something tragic happens. Usually they involve knifes and choking, so this one had to be minor.

"He just called to say 'happy birthday'. That's all, he didn't say where he was." I lie, it should be his decision if he wants to come back, not mine. So I keep my promise.

"Anything else?" Mrs. Moore asks.

"They don't want to come back, and their in another district." I couldn't take it, I can't lie to these people. I feel horrible.

"Did they say which district?" Mrs. Jones asks, and I only shake my head. "Well, I know Rebecca won't be coming back, eight adults and yet three children are missing! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She says before stomping off.

Sam, Michael, Finn, Jack, Anna, and me are in the game room. "We have to go to district 1. So guys, pack your bags. We leave tonight!" I say. I will get my brother back. I will make sure of it.

_**Nathan POV**_

"Well, are they coming to get us?" Rose asks, after I hang up the phone. I said I didn't want to go back, but these two do.

"No. I only told Sarah where we are, then I made her promise she wouldn't tell." I say.

"Well, how will my mom react to this, and you saw that news report. Peacekeepers will be everywhere looking for us." Rebecca says.

"Well, let's go get some dinner. I'm starving!" I say and the other two just smile. We go into a diner and order some food, I notice the waitress acting weird. "Well, a boy's got to urinate, be right back, if something goes wrong, feel free to intrude." I say with a wink. They both just roll their eyes.

"I'm telling you it's them! Call the Peacekeepers!" I hear our waitress say to the chef. They're on to us. I hurry back to the girls. They're talking, just like friends. I grab their arms and start for the exit.

"Nathan, what are you doing!" Rose yells.

"We have to go, NOW!" I yell back, but it's too late. When we walk outside, a whole squad of Peacekeepers are there, guns ready to fire.

"Nathan Mellark, Rose Moore, and Rebecca Jones, you three will be coming with us!" The head Peacekeeper says, then gets an evil grin on his face. "Willingly or not."

_**Sarah POV**_

We're on the train to district, when little screens pop up. This happens when an important news report is on. We pay close attention. "Breaking news about the missing Mellark case. The three friends were found in a local diner in district 1." The reporter states. I thought Nathan would be smarter than this. Hm. "The three friends surrounded by Peacekeepers and were captured." They show a video of the three of them coming out of the diner, they're eyes filled with terror. The head Peacekeeper says something and Nathan gets a smile on his face. What is he up too? It's the same smile he got when we were kidnapped. What is he going to do. He whispers something to Rose and she nods. She goes back inside, and in less than a minute she's out again. There's something behind her back, but when she lifts her hands up, there's nothing there. Nathan then is behind the head Peacekeeper with a knife to his neck. Rose and Rebecca run in opposite direction. Once he makes sure they're away, he releases the knife and puts his hands up, signaling surrender.

"Nathan Mellark is being taken to a place where his parents can get him. His friends, Rose Moore and Rebecca Jones are still missing. If you've seen these two, please report it." The train stops, we must be in district 1. Two people get on, going to district 12. I know who they are immediately. I tell the others not to get off, when they question this, I point to the two 'strangers.'

"Hello, may I ask where you are going. We could know each other." I ask the two. They eye me through they're costumes.

"Shut the hell up, Sarah." Rose says in an evil voice, it almost scares me. The other, Rebecca, slaps Rose's head.

"You shouldn't talk to a birthday girl like that." Rebecca says.

"So, we should go back to 12 and meet Nathan there?" Finn asks. Both the girls start crying, why?

"He's not going back to twelve, they're taking him to the Capitol." Rose says after several minutes of crying.

"What! Why are they taking him there!" Jack says. They were about to say something when the screens popped up again. It was the head Peacekeeper.

"We have caught Nathan Mellark, he will be taken to the Capitol. He will be tortured until five kids from each district are chosen and put into the new and approved Hunger Games. All living victors will report to the Capitol as soon as possible. Good bye and good luck." Then the screen goes black. What have we gotten ourselves into?

**A/N: You can hate me. I still LOVE YOU ALL! See you next chapter! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: I Love You

**A/N: Okay, so. Hi! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

_Chapter 12: I Love You_

_**Sarah POV **_

"We need to go to the capitol and save him! What good will it do to go back to our own districts!" Rose yells. She really cares about him. I still don't like her though, not after kissing Nathan while he was asleep. Who knows how long that's been going on? We've known her for a couple of weeks.

"We have to go back so we can get chosen for the Hunger Games. We will have to kill everyone here. And only one of us will come out."

"No, this can't be happing. I can't kill you guys. No, there has to be a way for all of us to win, right?" Anna says. She will be in the Hunger Games too. She's only six! But she's related to the famous Mellark family, so she has to be in them. I sadly shake my head. How can this be happening.

*****At the Reaping(Two Days Later)*** **

A women comes up with a bowl in her hands. "There will be five of you fighting in the 76th Hunger Games. It doesn't matter if boy or girl." She takes five slips of paper. And starts reading the names. "Our five tributes for district 12 are; Nathan Mellark, Sarah Mellark, Anna Hawthorne, Rose Moore, and Michael Evans. Those five children please come up to the stage." When people see Anna make her way on to the stage hand and hand with me, they start to complain. I don't blame them. Who puts a six year old in the Hunger Games? When only four of us are there, the women slaps her hand to her forehead. "I forgot, Nathan Mellark is already in the Capitol, don't worry, he will still be in the 76th Hunger Games." And with that, we make our way to the train station. We are going to make a one way trip to the Capitol, because we are not coming back.

_**Nathan POV**_

I'm watching the reapings from the screen in my cell. I watch as Jack, Finn, Sam and Rebecca, Anna, Rose, Michael, Sarah, and me get reaped. I watch as parents cry for their children. I see mom and dad cry for the first time ever. Is all of this necessary? Why couldn't the Capitol just leave things as they are? And I can't help but think this is my fault. I know this is my fault. But, a nice Peacekeeper says that it would of happened anyway.

A group of Peacekeepers comes in and takes me to a room where everyone who got reaped is. Sarah, Finn, Rose, Rebecca, and Anna come and hug me. Once everyone is done hugging me, I take a look at the tributes. None stand out to me. Then, the mentors are there, now. My parents come and hug me. Why? I don't deserve their love. I started the Hunger Games again. I did this. But I can't let go. I start to cry and hug them tighter. I cry like a little baby, but I can't help it. "I'm s-so so-sorry! I-I love you! I won-won't run away ag-again!" I say between sobs. I miss their arms around me. I try to imagine when we were a perfect family. Everything was so simple a couple of months ago. I wish we could go back and live in those days again. But that's impossible.

"Shh. It isn't your fault, Nathan. It was going to happen no matter what. It should be our faults." My dad says. They give me one last hug before turning to the district tributes. "Go to your floors and meet down here for breakfast." Then everyone leaves to go to their floors. Anna is falling asleep, so I pick her up and walk to the elevator.

When I get to the room I will be sharing with Michael, I start to cry again. What's with all this crying? "Hey." Michael comes into the room.

"Hey, I can't believe this is happening." I say. "Hey, Michael?"

"What?"

"How did you take the breakup so well?"

"I didn't."

"But you-"

"I went home and cried in my room for days. I would act unaffected by it when I was around your sister. I didn't eat anything for days, I became so depressed. But then, I realized who I was, and who she was, it would of never worked out. I asked myself did I truly love her. The answer was no, I liked her, a lot, but never loved her. I thought what would be better, friends or lovers? The answer was friends." he says smiling at the ground.

"Wow, are you still depressed?" I ask.

"I've been getting better, I have moments when I see Sarah and Finn kiss. I remember thinking 'why can't that be me?' But then I realize it can be, just not with her."

"What do you think I should do?" I ask sounding like I was begging. This guy is a genius.

"About the two girls, well, I've never been in a situation like that. If you truly want to know from experience, I would ask your mother. She had to pick between your father and Gale Hawthorne. Looks like she made the right choice. Look at how happy she is." He says, I almost forgot about that. I want to go ask, but now's not the time.

I turn off the light and go to sleep. I have to hurry and make my decision before it's to late.

I wake up and go down stairs. Everyone's already there. I sit and eat some toast. When you're going into the Hunger Games, you loose your appetite. I'm sitting by Rose and Rebecca. Johanna stands up and Sam looks down. "Alright, as you know, 59 of you will die and one will come out as victor. You guys better not get to attached to the person sitting next to you." She says and then the scared children and teens start looking back and forth from one to another. "Remember, allies are not a bad idea, and getting a weapon you can actually use correctly isn't bad either. But when you guys are out there, don't forget that it's easier said then done. Now after breakfast, you guys will be meeting your mentors. Now that's said, you may eat again." She steps off the table and we all stay quiet and eat the rest of our breakfast.

After breakfast, I go to our floor with Sarah, Rose, Michael, and Anna. When we get there, mom, dad, and Haymitch are sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate. "Hey, we're back!" I yell. My mom comes over and gives us a sad look.

"Good, now tonight id the opening ceremonies, but you won't be wearing silly costumes, and since there's five of you, two of you will be in one chariot, and three in the other. Okay?" We nod and she does on. "Now for training, your only getting one day, and you won't get a private session with the game makers. Then the interviews will be as a group." We nod again. "I want you guys to stay together, along with Jack, Finn, Rebecca, and Sam. You will be in an alliance. Here's the deal, you guys will risk yourselves for each other. Make sure no one dies. Don't split up, if you guys can do this, we can get you all out. Ok?" We nod for the third time. I look over and see Anna crying. Poor Anna, she shouldn't have to go through this. My dad comes over and kneels down so he is the same height as her.

"Anna, your cousins Nathan and Sarah will take care of you. As long as they're with you, you'll be fine. I promise." And with that, we start talking about what to do in case we get separated, where to look for the others, and what to expect. This is going to be so hard.

I'm thinking in my room when Rose comes in. "Hey, What did your parents mean they can get us all out?" She asks hugging me. I want to kiss her, I like her, but I like Rebecca too. I just don't know what to do. Do I like her a lot, or love her? That's what Michael says to ask yourself. I just don't know!

"I don't know, Rose." I say lying down on the bed. She does too.

"I wish this never happened." She says after a few moments of silence.

"Meeting me, or something else?" She looks at me like I'm a talking polar bear in Africa. She stands up and pulls me up with her.

"Nathan, I will never regret meeting you. Bumping into in the hall that day was the best thing ever. If it wasn't for you, I would of never had movie night Saturday, or run away from Peacekeepers, or even meet my heroes, the star-crossed lovers. I would never of learned to make bread, gone swimming in a lake, see different districts, runaway, meet the rebels children! My life has been an adventure since I met you!" She gets really close to me, and presses her lips against mine. She steps back a bit. "If I never met you, I wouldn't have met my first love. Right now, I'd be buried in a casket, if I never met you. You saved me, by meeting me and letting me fall for you." She kisses me again, but this time I'm distracted. I'm completely shocked at what she just said. I saved her by letting her fall for me. What does that mean?

"Nathan, how could you!" A voice yells from the door. We part and I find an angry Rebecca at the door. Uh-oh. I look between the two girls, how am I going to choose between these two. It's almost impossible.

"It was my fault, stupid. He didn't see the kiss coming. I kissed him, he didn't kiss me. The only reason he didn't react was because he's in a state of shock. Don't be mad at him." Rose says before Rebecca can yell at me. She walks up to Rose and I think she's going to yell at her, but instead she brings her hand up and slaps Rose right across the face, leaving a red mark on her right cheek.

"I don't care if we are allies out there, if I catch you kissing him again I won't hesitate to kill you, now that I have that freedom." I see fire in both of their eyes. Then Rose just walks out of the room. Probably pissed off. Wow, when did my life get so difficult?

**A/N: So, How am I doing, please review, I only have 15-17 reviews. There's only one more chapter, but they're will be e sequel (Not right away, but when I get less lazy ;D)**


	13. Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin!

**A/N: So this is the last chapter! This chapter will have the training, opening ceremonies, and the interviews. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~FreeHugs101**

_Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin_

_**Nathan POV**_

I'm wearing stupid formal clothes. All the girls are suppose to wear dresses, but I haven't seen anyone since I had to get ready. Stupid opening ceremonies. Stupid Hunger Games. "Mr. Mellark, you can come out, now." A girl says coming into the room. I nod and walk out of the room. I'm greeted by Rose giving me a huge hug.

"Wow, you look amazing, Nathan. Rebecca is really lucky." She says. I see Sarah give a dirty look and goes back to talking to Michael.

"I could say the same about you, Rose. You look beautiful. And I wouldn't call Rebecca that lucky, It's only me." I say back. She's wearing a pinkish coral strapless dress that goes to her knees. She hugs me again.

"That's why she is so lucky." She whispers in my ear in a low voice. Damn, why does she have to be like this? It's only making my decision harder to make. We've decided that me and Rose will share a chariot and Michael, Sarah, and Anna will be in the other.

"We should go." My dad says. We arrive soon and I find Rebecca first. She's wearing a purple dress that has one strap. Both of their dresses are beautiful. We are taken to our chariot and off we go. Being from district 12, we go last. First Jack, then Finn, then Rebecca and Sam, who are sharing a chariot. Then us. Rose holds my hand and is really close to me, If I turn my head, it wouldn't take a lot of movement to kiss her. We aren't getting enough attention.

"We need to get noticed." I say to Rose. She gets a smile on her face, and puts her hands around my neck. She leans in and kisses me. A great way to get noticed, but I wonder what Rebecca would think. The crowd goes quiet, and when we break all the screens are on us. We are both blushing bright red. I almost fall out of my chariot when I see Rebecca's face. Her face is red…from anger. Even the tributes are watching us.

"I got us noticed." She whispers in my ear.

"Rose, that's not what I meant." everyone gets off their chariots and Rebecca come straight over to us. Obviously, she doesn't care we are on TV. She's not red anymore, but the anger is still there.

"What the hell! You can't just kiss him in secret, but now you have to kiss him on TV. Have you forgotten he's MY boyfriend!" She yells.

"I haven't forgotten, I'm doing him a favor, he doesn't deserve you, he deserves someone who can make up her mind if she loves him or not. And that's me! Not you, bitch." They both are angry now.

"Well, I don't go kissing other people's boyfriends, like you, whore!" I can't take it anymore. Everyone in Panem doesn't need to know this.

"Can you guys stop for once, please!" I say loudly. They both look at me. Rose grabs my hand and Rebecca goes the other way. Karma, what did I do to deserve this?

Once we are done with the speech President Snow's grandson gave. I go into my room and wait for morning to come. Somehow I find sleep.

I wake up and skip breakfast. Today we go to training, and tomorrow we have the interviews. I hope they don't ask about Rose and Rebecca, because I don't know. Michael comes in and tells me it's time to go to training. I meet the others by the elevator. "Remember, do the best you can do, and go to the survival stations." My dad says. And with that we're off and on the elevator. At the training center, we meet Finn, Sam and Rebecca. Rose and Rebecca are just staring at each other. We are talking about is we should meet at the Cornucopia, or once everyone is out of danger.

"We should meet at the Cornucopia, it will be a pain in the ass to track each other down." Jack says coming into the conversation. We agree tom do that and go to the stations. The Gamemakers are watching us as we use each station. We have to do what we are good at, and that's our training score. But they aren't going to air them. Rebecca pulls me off to the side and put her arms across her chest.

"Explanation." She says, I know it's about the kiss. Luckily I know how to get out of a situation like this. I kiss her and say my explanation, it could be that I just wanted to kiss her and she wouldn't care as long as she got a kiss. My friends at school say it works like a charm.

"I told her we needed to be noticed to get sponsors and she did the rest." I say, I hope this works.

"Fine." She sighs out. After training I go to bed skipping dinner again. I end up falling asleep at around eleven, though.

Today is the interview and I have to look nice for this. We are doing group interviews so maybe I'll gat lucky and not have to answer any questions about my relationships with Rose and Rebecca. I doubt that, though. I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I'm in the same clothes I was in for the opening ceremonies, so is everyone else.

We go to the spot where the interviews are taking place. I don't listen to really anyone's except Rebecca's. " So, miss Jones, what relationship do you have with Nathan Mellark?" Shit.

"Well, I'm his girlfriend, at least, I was until Rose came into his life, now he's not sure who he loves." She says.

"When did he meet miss Rose Moore?"

"I think a few weeks after I went back to district seven. Ever since then the little whore has been trying to get in his pants." Everyone goes silent at her use of language. Mine and Roses mouth drops. How could she say something like that! The buzzer sounds.

"Give it up for the tributes of district seven!" Before I know it, it's time for our interview. "Welcome the tributes of district twelve! Nathan Mellark, Sarah Mellark, Anna Hawthorne, Michael Evans, and Rose Moore!" We go out in a line, my hand find Rose's. "So, Sarah, what is your relationship with Finn Odair?"

"He's my boyfriend. We've been together for about four years." She says. Has it really been that long?

"Sarah, what's it like seeing your brother go through all these girl troubles?"

"Well, it certainly weird, he's only twelve. He already has two girls fighting over him. I remember, that at first I didn't like Rose, But now I do, and I called Rebecca a bitch before, too." She slightly laughs out.

"Nathan, do you like Rebecca or Rose more? Who was the best kisser. And don't tell me you haven't kiss both of them. We got a tape of you kissing Rebecca in the training center." Uh-oh.

"Um.. I don't know, There's a place in my heart for both of them. It's just to hard to tell right now, and about the kisses, I don't know either."

"How about we have a contest?" Rose whispers in my ear in that low voice. I just shake my head. And answer other questions. Everyone got to answer three to four questions before the buzzer sounded.

"I give you the district twelve tributes! Good night, and good luck!" After the interview I go to my room and think.

I'm going into the Hunger Games tomorrow, I have two girls I love and want, and I need to protect eight people I have to protect from 51 killers. Let the games begin!

**THE END!**

**A/N: I hope you like it. There will be a sequel if I get more than 50 reviews! If I get less than 50, then I will know you don't love me! (I will still make a sequel, I had lots of fun writing this) So, I LOVE YOU ALL! (I won't write the sequel for awhile though. But be watching!)**


	14. Chapter 14:The First Day

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, my only computer crashed! I'm using a family member's old computer. I guess having an old computer is better than having no computer. BUT IT'S SO OLD! So here is the sequel to 'Love Games: Part One'! BTW, the story will be mostly in Nathan and Sarah's POV! :)**

_Chapter 1: The First Day_

_**Nathan POV**_

My name is Nathan Mellark. I was forced to join the 76th Hunger Games. Sarah Mellark, Anna Hawthorne, Finn Odair, Sam Mason, Rebecca Jones, Jack Hawthorne, Rose Moore, Michael Evans, and 51 others were also forced to participate. When they're parents along, with mine found out, they all got together and made a plan to get all nine and any others out alive. The only problem is that they're plan can't go into affect until a week after the games have already started. I have to keep everyone alive for a week, which is close to impossible.

I rise to the arena. Once all the tributes are there, a man says. "Welcome to the 76th Hunger Games!" Once that is said, he starts to count down from sixty. Sixty seconds, that's how long I have until I become a killer. Before I become a puppet of the Capitol. Before I become a monster.

The gong sounds and we're off. I go to Anna first, I pick her up and put her on my shoulders. I take a quick look at my surroundings. Rose and Michael are together, so are Sam and Rebecca. I look towards the Cornucopia, Sarah, Finn, and Jack looking for stuff. I'm surprised nobody has attacked yet, truthfully. I take a step back and watch the bloodbath. Luckily, none of my friends got hurt. I see Rose, she looks terrified. Poor Rose, if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this mess. "Rose!" I scream. She comes running towards me, leaving Michael.

"Nathan!" She screams as she hugs me. I wish it was easier to choose the girl I like. I hug her back. Now, everyone is here. "We should leave, before people start trying to kill us." Rose says with a worried expression on her face. We agree and run off towards a forest part of the arena. I found out the at the North end of the arena are mountains. On the South side is a dessert; the West is a grass field. The East side is a forest.

I look back constantly to make sure no one is following us. So far so good. "Nathan, what are we going to do?" Anna asks.

"You know what, Anna? I don't know. Maybe we should start by not dying!" I scream, but I automatically regret it. Her eyes start to water, and everybody looks at me in disbelief, "What! It's true!" I scream again.

"Why are you such a jerk, Nathan!" She screams and hugs Sarah.

"Nathan, that wasn't called for." Sarah says. I give her this dirty look.

"You know, I never asked to be the responsible one in the alliance! Why is everyone going to me for answers! I'm only twelve! You guys should trust Finn with our lives, he's the oldest!" I yell.

"We really need to stop yelling before somebody finds us, and besides, do you want the world to see this. I know I don't." Finn says. I probably look like a horrible person right now. Then I notice that Rebecca hasn't spoken to me ever since the interview.

"Hey, Rebecca, can I speak to you in privet." She looks at me and looks away. What the hell! "Please." I look desperate. She looks at me, then the ground, and lastly at the sky.

"Yeah, sure." We back away from the group, at least by a couple yards, maybe more. I look at her, it's like she's trying not to look me in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you spoken to me since the interviews?" She looks like she's about to cry, why?

"Well, you see, me and Sam are going to leave the alliance. We decided that we would be better off alone." I give her a questioning look. "Well, there's nothing keeping us here anymore. You've got Rose, and Finn has Sarah. And besides, if it comes down to just us, I need to get used to not havening you around anymore."

"Are you saying that you would kill me?" I say a little too loud. The others look back, Sam has a disappointed face on, I bet she wanted to stay a little longer. We go back, and Rebecca announces her plan to everyone else. Jack, Michael, and Rose look like they don't care. I bet they don't. They really haven't got to know the two, unlike the others. Rose almost looks happy.

"Does this mean I can hunt you down and kill you?" Rose asks innocently. Rebecca gets red with anger.

"Um, sweetheart, it will be the other way around." Rebecca says, Sam nodding next to her.

"So you're just going to leave Nathan, and your best friend's best friend for almost her whole life, that's just cold." Rose says. She looks at Anna. "And you would really kill a six year old, too?"

"I'll do what it takes to win. And besides, Nathan doesn't need me anymore, he's got you." Rose looks even happier. I watch as Rose looks at Rebecca questionably. "He was right; I left and told him to find a new girl who can love him, that's you. I had no right to come back and think he would still like me like that. And I'm sorry." She says. We all look at her, I didn't have to decide, Rebecca decided for me.

We watch as they leave, I can see Finn feels nothing but hurt and loss, I feel this way too. We make our way to an opening, we set up camp. I can't believe that after all this time; I just noticed that Finn, Sarah, and Jack were able to get sleeping bags, knifes, spears, axes and a bow and arrows. Me and Sarah can hunt so it should be easy to find food. We also don't need the axes, since our district 7 friends left us for dead.

"We should throw out the axes, since we don't have anybody here that can use them." Michael suggests. Him and Jack take the axes and throw them out of sight. After we're done, we set up the sleeping bags. We only got four, so we'll have to share. I'm sharing with Sarah, Rose is sharing with Anna, Michael and Jack has their own, and Finn is sleeping without one, as guard.

The old anthem comes on; we got a new one after the war. Faces show, but there's one that leaves me heart broken. Rebecca Jones is dead.

_**Katniss POV**_

I'm watching my children competing in the Hunger Games. I'm back in district twelve along with Peeta, we were sent back since President Snow's grandson thought we would 'favor' our children. This isn't so bad actually; it only means that it would be easier to put the plan into action.

As I watch, I notice that our kid's alliance is getting most of the airtime. "Hey, Rebecca, can I speak to you in privet." Nathan says. They fall behind from the group. I hear their conversation along with the whole nation. Rebecca and Sam are separating from the group. What are they thinking! Didn't Johanna say not to get separated! The screen splits into two parts. One screen is keeping an eye on Sarah and the others, and the other one is following Sam and Rebecca.

They screen is whole again, it's showing Rebecca and Sam. "Maybe we should have stayed longer." Rebecca says.

"That's what I wanted to do! But no! You had to tell your little crush, didn't you?" Sam yells, not knowing the careers are close to them. They don't have any weapons on them, this could be bad. The career from 2 throws a knife at their feet, a warning shot. Both the girls look at the attackers. They start to run, but another career pulls them back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He says, pushing them to the ground.

"Apparently, nowhere." Sam says with a smile, the others smile too.

"Apparently so." One says. The others start to laugh; Rebecca looks around and eyes a stick. I think I know what she's going do. Rebecca grabs the stick and places it deep into the careers arm.

"GO!" Rebecca screams at Sam. Sam gets up and runs. Self sacrifice. It's the best way to die, I guess.

_**Sarah POV**_

I see Rebecca's picture in the sky. Poor Nathan, poor Sam. We all hang our heads down, she could have survived. All we had to was stay alive for a week, and she couldn't even do that. Only me, Nathan, Anna, Michael, Rose, and Anna knew about the rescue mission. We should have told the others, but we can't now. The Capitol records everything we say.

We go to sleep, leaving Jack as guard.

**A/N: So, I know you guys will be mad at me for killing Rebecca, but it was a good twist, right? What will happen next? Will others die? Will they live through the week? And what about Sam? You'll find out next time on Love Games: Part Two! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: I Will Fight

**A/N: So, I know, you hate me! But I have an idea, and I never meant Rose to be so bad, some people called her a slut! But I guess now that I go back and read the text, SHE IS ONE! So here's what I'm going to do! I'm going to make her a better person!**

_Chapter 2: I Will Fight_

_**Sarah POV**_

Nathan has been really quiet lately, it's making me sad to see him like this. I should have done more to make Rebecca and Sam to stay. I feel miserable. It's all my fault that Rebecca died. I feel Finn come up behind me and hug me. "I miss Sam." He says quietly. This makes me mad, but I don't know why. I feel my blood boil.

"So, are you saying that you're regretting the decision to get back together with me, and dumping her!" He takes a step back, and walks in front of me.

"What! NO! What gave you that idea?" He asks. I just stick my chin up and start to walk away. He grabs my arm, not to tightly, and makes me look at him. He just stares, waiting for his question to be answered.

"Fine, I'll tell you, just let me go!" I sigh in defeat. "I just thought, since you guys have been best friends, even went out for a while." I say, really red from embarrassment. I look at Finn, he has the biggest smile on. I look at him, confused. He starts to quietly laugh.

"Me and Sam went out for not even a month. I prefer her as a friend, not love. She's so bossy! I'm surprised that she didn't try to be the leader of the group." He says, probably thinking this is hilarious.

"Well this is interesting! What are you going to say, Sarah?" Michael says like he's watching a TV show. You can tell both me and Finn are annoyed by his sudden out burst. He looks like he's shocked. "No, no. Don't mind me, I'm just watching my favorite soap opera, The Rebel's Perfect Children! You know you should watch it! It's about the rebel's kids and their screwed up love lives." He says. He's got some nerve! I don't have a screwed up love life! Right? I walk up to him and lightly push him from his kneeling stance. He falls on his ass. I laugh at this, and he gives me a glare. What am I doing! The Hunger Games is no place to laugh!

"Its okay, Nathan. Remember, you still got me."Rose says trying to comfort Nathan. He gives her a glare. "And your sister, your little cousin, and everyone else." She says. Nathan looks at her and stares.

"Rebecca, I don't have Rebecca. Or Sam."

"Actually, Nathan, that's where you're wrong. You got me." Sam says coming out of the bushes. "I hope you guys can forgive me."

"Sam! Of course we can!" Nathan says hugging her. We all follow suit. She seems so sad. I look at my two broken hearted family members. I go to them and hug them, they need it. Sam seems surprised at this action, but hugs back. Me and Nathan have to go hunt soon, we have eight people to feed. This should be fun!

"Sam, how'd Rebecca…" I think about my next set of words. I don't need more hurt feelings. "Pass away?" I say a little shyly. Sam gets a look in her eyes. It looks like she's miles away, but right here.

"We were walking, and we were getting to loud. The careers found us and trapped us. Rebecca saved me, if it wasn't for her I'd be dead." She starts to cry a little, but quickly wipe the tears away. "She sacrificed herself for me, but the worst part of it is that I could hear her pained screams. I wanted to go back, but I was to much of a coward. I was to scared to save my one and only best friend! What kind of rebel child am I! Our parents did this, twice, and fought the war! Why do I have to be such a weakling!" The tears started to flow. I have never seen this before. Samantha Mason is crying.

"No, it's my fault! If I made her stay then this would have never happened! I could have saved her! I killed her, not you!" Nathan says starting to cry, too.

"No, it was my plan to leave! If I never suggested it, she would be here right now! She was just trying to be a good friend! I killed her, it's all my fault! I killed my own best friend!"

"She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me! Along with Rose, Anna, and Michael! It's all my fault!" Nathan says. How can he think that!

"No, it is Sam's fault." I say not thinking I said it out loud. They all looks at me. Great, now I feel guilty. "Well, it kind of is, if Rebecca never met Sam, then she would have never met you. So, it kind of is Sam's Fault." I say, trying to defend myself.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, she's in a better place now." Finn says. We all look down. Rose goes to Finn and hug him, I think she's whispering comforting words to him. "Hey, has anyone seen Jack?" Our eyes go wide, I haven't seen him since last night.

"Jack! Jack, come out!" We yell his name, but no answers. Where can he be! "You guys don't think he's...dead." Michael says.

"No, he can't be, he just can't. He's too strong." I say. Anna's crying again, that's just what I need.

"We should split up and find him." Nathan suggests.

"No. We can't afford to lose someone else. We have to stay together. We have to move, the careers might have found where we are. If they did, then my guess is that they will start picking us off, probably at night." Finn says.

"Come on Rose, you can come with me." Nathan says pulling her towards the forest. He quickly picks up a bow and some arrows and a knife. He hands the knife to Rose.

"Nathan..." She says real quietly.

"Let's go." He says. "We'll meet before dark, here." And with that, they're gone. I turn to the others.

"Let's go this way, Finn." He nods, but I can tell he doesn't like the idea. "Michael and Anna can stay." I take the same as Nathan, and run towards the forest. I hope we don't run into the careers. But whatever trouble we get into, I will fight! I can't afford to lose another friend, not now and here.

**A/N: So here is the second chapter, I think the story is going to be awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16: Jack

**A/N: So here it is! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**Nathan POV**_

_Chapter 3: Jack _

Me and Rose are walking in a comfortable silence. "Do you want to go back now? It's starting to get dark." She says. I take her hand in mine, I turn so we face each other.

"Rose, if we keep looking a little longer, I'm sure we'll find him." She doesn't look convinced. I bite my lip and focus. I know what I have to do, I don't like it, but I have to. It's not that I don't like to, it's just I don't think this is the right time. Especially after I found out Rebecca died at the hands of a career. I give her a quick kiss. "Please."

"Fine, I guess we can look for another couple of minutes. But then we go back. I bet everyone is worri-" A scream cut her off. We look at the direction the scream came from. "You don't think…"

"No, that would be to coincidental, right?" I say.

"Well, let's go see. It's better not taking any chances." Rose says and starts running towards the scream. I being the good friend- no, boyfriend…no best friend. I don't know!- follow her. We run through the woods like mad men. We come to a clearing, and see it. Jack is standing there with a knife in his hand.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting." He says, taking the knife and putting it over his head in a throwing position. "Nathan, tell your sister that I don't need her anymore." He throws the knife, I can't move, I'm frozen with fear.

"NO!" I hear Rose say, but I don't see what happens next because that's when I faint.

_I'm at a black gate, I don't know why, but I feel like there's something in there that can make me feel better. I look over and see a girl, maybe my age. She has dark skin and wavy brown hair with the biggest brown eyes. Next to her was someone that looked like Finn, except older. I know these two. They are Rue and Finnick. I remember them from my parents' games. Then I look over to the right and see Rebecca, she has the cutest smile on her face. I run to her, and she comes and hugs me. Rue and Finnick are there, beside me now. _

"_You look so much like Peeta, doesn't he?" Rue says, and the others nod. _

"_He has Katniss' eyes, though." Finnick says._

"_He's perfect, I know. Nathan, do you remember the conversation we had when I left the anniversary party?" Rebecca says. I nod. "Well, I realized something, That maybe it would have been better if I never come back. I love you, and I want you to have the best of everything." She says, smiling again._

"_Am I dead?" I ask, I mean, I am talking to dead people. They all have a small laugh. _

"_No, you're going back, but I need you to tell Sam and Rose, and everybody else That I'm sorry for being so rude and bitchy." I felt kind of disappointed that I have to go back, I feel so safe here. " And that I hope they can all forgive me, especially Rose. Please. And tell Sam that I don't want her to moan over me, and that she doesn't need me, she has Finn and Sarah, and you." _

"_Will I ever be able to come back?" She nods, and the three go through the gate. When I try to follow them, Rebecca just shakes her head. _

"_Someday, you will go through this gate, but until then, you need to go back." And the gate closes. I swear, before the gate closed, the three grew wings, kind of like the ones angels have._

"Nathan!" How long have I've been out? "Nathan, get up help! Nathan! Please get up!" Rose yells. I open my eyes, and there she is, Jack holding a knife to her neck.

"Will you shut up! I have to wait for the careers to kill you, and you're going to make it hard, you annoying brat!" Jack yells. I don't dare to sit up or open my eyes again, I don't need Jack knowing I'm awake. I need the element of surprise, cause that's all I got. (And a knife)

I hear a kicking sound and a yelp of pain. From the sounds, I think I can tell where Rose kicked Jack. No guy wants to get kicked there. "Nathan! Please get up!" I open my eyes and see her face. Jack has recovered, we need to get out of here.

"Rose, we need to get out of here! NOW!" We get up and run to camp. When we get there, my sister looks furious.

"Where have you been! If you haven't noticed, it's past dark! It's been past dark for hours!" Was I really out that long. "I guess you didn't find Jack then." She says a bit calmer.

"Actually, they did find me, and I found you. Now, let's have dinner!" Jack says coming close to Sarah. What! He must of followed us!

"Your breathe smells bad, can you back up?" Sarah says.

"Sarah, he tried to kill Nathan!" Sarah and the others looked at Rose.

"What, I doubt that!" Finn says, giving a small wink. I get it, he want's Jack to trust him. But Rose doesn't see this.

"He's just lucky I pushed Nathan out of the way! He's lucky neither of us got hurt!" She then takes her knife out. "He did this to Nathan." She throws it right at him, hitting his leg. He falls and rolls on the ground, screaming in pain. "And none of you guys care!" She goes over and kneels right by his face. "Not so fun when it's the other way around, is it?" She get's this strange look in her eyes, like she doesn't know what she's doing. She's like another person. Maybe the Games have changed her. I hope not, I need the Rose that I fell in love with.

The others look at her in horror. She sees this. "What! It had to be done, you always have to…take care of the traitor."

"Wow, see Lily, we should have asked her to join us." We look over and Sam eyes get wide. We are looking right into the faces of the murderous careers. "What, do you say…um…Daisy?" The head career asks. Rose get's that look in her eyes again.

"The name is Rose, and are you guys the ones who killed the girl from seven?" Rose asks, is she serious? The career gets an evil smile on his face.

"Rose, don't, please." Michael begs. "Come on Rose, come to your senses. If you have ever loved Nathan, you won't."

"Shut up Michael, or I'll tell Sarah every embarrassing you've done since you were three. And trust me, that's a lot. And I don't need to tell the world about Aunt Suzan, do I?" Wait, what?

"Fine, but I know Aunt Marie won't be proud of you." Marie is Rose's mother's name. Why would Michael call Marie 'aunt' unless…

"Are you guys cousins?" I ask.

"Yep." They say in unison.

"Um, Rose what do you say? You can help us out, or die." The career says with a sweet smile.

"You never answered my question, did you kill the girl from seven?" Rose says.

"Yep, she dug a stick in his arm. But, I promise you, she died painfully." Her eyes are on fire, I wonder why. Didn't Rose want Rebecca to die? Why is she so mad?

"I would rather die, and in this case I mean literally." She says going to Jack and takes out the knife. "Now, are you ready to die." I get my bow ready, Sam get's her axe, Sarah has her bow, Michael has his knife, and Finn gets his trident. There's six of them, and six of us. Of course we would never make Anna fight! So that leaves us even. We were about to fight when there was a message.

"Tributes of the 76th Hunger Games! I am pleased to say that we need all living tributes need to report to the Cornucopia. Thank you, and if you don't come, you will die!" We stand there, not moving. We all look at each other. We, without saying any words, all start running at the same time. Finn grabs Anna and put her on his shoulders. Imagine the site! 13 kids running through the forest. We probably look so stupid!

Once we get to the cornucopia, there are tons of kids, maybe 30. That means that 30 didn't live. Then the unexpected happened. A really big hovercraft came down, That's when I knew it. My parents have saved us. It's only the second night, how did they do this so quickly? My parents, Johanna, Annie, and Anna's parents come out. They run to us and hug us all. Saying things like 'I'm so happy' and 'I've missed you' or 'I was so worried.'

"All right! Everybody on the hovercraft!" Johanna screams. Everybody runs trying to get a seat. Then peacekeepers come. That's just great! Soldiers' come out and start fighting the peacekeepers. We run to the hovercraft. As soon as we enter Sarah leaps in Finn's arms. Rose and Michael hug, and Sam just looks so sad. Rose comes and kisses me.

"We've been saved!" She squeals as she watches the fight from outside. My parents board, along with everyone else. Her face saddens. I give her a look, a 'what does that mean' look. She kisses my forehead. "To bad Rebecca and Jack…you know." I give her a sad smile, I will miss her. I take a look back at Sam. She lost her best friend, I wonder how she's doing. I walk up to Sam. She doesn't notice me. I sigh before I begin.

"Samantha," I start but instantly regret. She gives me an icy cold glare. "Sam, I want you to know that Rebecca says that she is so sorry, for everything. Don't moan over her, please." She looks at me in complete disbelief. Then she has furry in her eyes.

"Do you think you're a fucking ghost whisperer or something! Or is this some sick joke! Because it's not funny!" Does she really think that I would joke about something like this!

"What no! I-I UGH! Why are you making this so hard! I'm just trying to tell you what she said!" I say. It's so hard to explain what happened, it didn't feel like a dream, it felt real.

"Listen, I don't like your little joke, right now you are acting like an a-"

"Guys! We're in district 4! Let's go say buy to Finn." Sarah interupts. "We'll be in seven soon, you better go find your mom." and with that they leave. I watch as Sarah gives Finn a kiss goodbye, they look so happy together. I look at Anna, she's with her parents' probably telling them about how she can't wait to go home. Rose and Michael are talking, and I'm here with Sam. We went in there with nine, and now we have seven.

"Hi! You're Katniss and Peeta's son, right?" I turn around and see a girl about my age maybe a little younger, she looks a lot like Rue…

"You're related to Rue, right? From district 11?" I ask, Sam takes interest in this little conversation. The girl's face lights up.

"Yep! She was my aunt! My uncle Thresh was in the games, too." She seems sweet, I give her a nice little smile. "You know, you should thank your parents' for me, tell them this exactly: I met a girl named Daisy on the hovercraft, she is Thresh and Rue's niece. She told me to say thanks for saving her, you two are like awesomely awesome! Oh! And Daisy's, mother will be very thankful! Exactly like that, okay! Got it!" I look at Sam who is trying hard to not laugh.

"Every word." I say.

"Well, I got to go home, see you later Nathan." Sam says. She turns and says goodbye to Sarah. Then she gets off with Johanna. I turn back to Daisy. There are not a lot of people on the hovercraft anymore

"So, were Thresh and Rue related?" I ask.

"No, they barely knew each other." Daisy says.

"Then how are you both Tresh's and Rue's niece?"

"When they died, their, our, families grew closer and my dad and mom fell in love, got married, had sex, and had me!" I didn't need to know all they details.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, this is my stop, maybe I can come visit some time?" Are we really already in 11?

"Yeah, I would like that, I bet you would love my cousin, Anna."

"I bet! See you later, Nathan!"

"Bye!" It was only me, Sarah, Michael, Rose, Anna, Aunt Prim and Uncle Rory, and my parents'. Maybe now things can go back to being normal.

**A/N: So I hope you like it! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	17. Chapter 17: Home

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I usually update daily, I've been sick all day and could only use my tablet, I am currently writing this at one a clock in the morning. (Not trying to make up an excuse, I take full responsibility for my actions) : D **  
** So, the Hunger Games didn't last long, I was hoping they wouldn't. I want to let you all know that I appreciate all my reviews and I read them all! I also want to thank everyone who reads my little story, I don't own the Hunger Games! I only own some of the characters, (EX: Rebecca Jones, Michael Evens, Rose Moore) the plot, and my mind! ( I hope…) I LOVE YOU ALL!**  
**~FreeHugs101**  
Chapter 4: Home  
_**Nathan POV**_  
We step out of the hovercraft, I'm home. I'm home! I am no longer in the Hunger Games, I no longer have to fight for my life, I no longer have a very important decision to make. I turn to Rose, she is so beautiful, her eyes are as blue as the sky on a cloudless day, her platinum blond hair with streaks the color of the flower she was named after, she is perfect. (A/N: I'm no poet.) I love her, I know that, she loves me, she has proven this fact more than enough times. But am I ready? Am I ready for a serious relationship? I am only twelve, but I'm also very mature for my age.

I turn to my sister, she looks exactly like my mother, she has that Seam look to her, except for her eyes, she has dad's eyes. She looks way older than 15. I turn to my cousin, she looks so sweet, she didn't deserve to go into the games. She has a smile on herm face now, but at night she will get nightmares, like my mom and dad. She looks exactly like Prim. You can't even tell Rory is the father, she looks nothing like him.

"Nathan, can I come over tonight?" I look and see Rose starring at me with puppy dog eyes. How can I say no to that? She looks so damn adorable! I give her a smile and kiss her cheek.

"Of course you can, but I still have to ask my parents." She gives me a small smile.  
"I don't think your parents like me." She says with a little laugh. I laugh too.

"I don't think I would like the person who was accused of *cough* trying to get into my child's pants." We share another laugh.

"I can't believe she said that on live TV!" Rose says still laughing. I watch as Sarah and Michael give us weird looks. "For once, I feel sorry for her. She died an honorable death." Rose says putting a hand on my shoulder. It still makes me sad that she isn't here, I wonder what her mother thought of her death. Almost on cue, Mrs. Jones comes into view. She wears a very red face. She looked terrifyingly angry. I can feel my heart race as she come to me. My parents are just standing there, starring, along with everyone else. I gulp as she points at me.

"YOU! You killed her! You all killed my baby!" She screams pointing to all of us. "You all should be dead! And all of this would have never happened if you two weren't here playing 'perfect family'!" She says, coming extremely close to my parents. They are speechless. "You two should have been doing your jobs! Now because of you and that little Mason brat, my baby girl's dead! DEAD!" I grab Rose and bring her close to me, Michael does the same to Sarah. My mom looks furious, I'm surprised my dad hasn't had an episode yet. "You to should be ashamed of yourselves! You know what it's like to watch your child be tortured to death! Of course you don't! Your kids came out without a scratch! You guys are monsters! How could you let some little kid do this!" She was talking about President Snows grandson. "You call yourselves soldiers." She points to my mother. "You don't deserve the title 'Mockingjay'!"

"Just shut up!" I'm surprised to see Rose speak up first. "Have you forgotten that these two are the ones who started the rebellion to take down the Capitol! Have you forgotten that without them we would have lost…" She stops for a second and starts moving her hands like she had a pencil. "We would have lost 386 children over the last 16 years!" (A/N: Yeah, I did the math!) "Sure there was a slip up, but without them, there would be a lot more dead! You should be bowing down to them! And yeah, they damn right deserve their titles! You better think about who you're talking to before you go screaming at people. I bet since they announced the 76th Hunger Games, these two have worked their asses off to make sure they could get as many children out of there as possible. And you thing you got the right to march into their lives screaming at them! You better start stomping your way over to the fucking train station and get on the next train back to your district!"  
She stops when Mrs. Jones slaps her across the face. She opens her mouth to say something but Rose beats her to it. "Or I can drop kick your fat ass!" She yells and starts screaming Rebecca's mom's dad puts his hand on her shoulder, she automatically stops. I almost forgot my parents were there. And there she is using all those curse words…

"It's okay, Rose. It is our fault, we should have stopped this sooner." My dad says. "Now, Mrs. Jones, if me and my wife could speak to you privately. Nathan, Sarah, can you guys go home and wait there. Rose and Michael can spend the night if they want." Me and Sarah nod and start walking home with Rose and Michael.

Sarah POV  
When we arrive, I rush to my room and just take it all in. I truly thought that I would never see this room again, I missed it. I plop down on the queen sized bed. I look around and see my cell phone. I walk up to it and dial in Finn's number. I hear it ring a few times, then the familiar voice answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, I just got home, you would never guess what just happened!

"There were bald monkeys in your soup?" He says with a laugh.

"What! No!…." I go on about Mrs. Jones.

"Wow, what a crazy psychotic bitch." He says after a I finish.

"Yeah, the worst thing about this though is that it's true." I say with a sad voice.

"What! You can't say that, if it's anyone's fault, It's Paylor's.

"No! It is our faults! We let Rebecca and Sam leave! It's all our damn fault!"

"It's not our faults, are you the one that decided to put Rebecca in the Hunger Games?" He pauses for my answer, but I just stay silent. "That's what I thought." He says, I can feel the smirk on his pretty boy face. "I miss you…a lot." He says after a while.

"I miss you too, hey, when 's the next time you can come up?" I ask.

"Not for a while…" He leaves it at that, we go on talking for another minute talking about random stuff.

"Well, I got to go home, my mom needs me, bye Sarah." Michael says coming into the room. I give him a thumbs up and he leaves. After about 30 seconds, he comes back in. "Oh. My. Cuteness!" He says. He motions for me to come over to him. I roll my eyes, putting up my index finger and focus back on my conversation with Finn.

"Finn, I got to go, talk to you later, love you. Bye." I say into the phone.

"Oh. Okay, love you too, bye." He says and hangs up. I walk over to Michael.

"What? What is so cute." I ask, he points to the game room. I go in there and see Nathan and Rose cuddled up together, looking like they don't have a care in the world. I smile at this, I wish that could be me and Finn.

"That could be us…" I hear Michael whisper, probably not thinking I would hear. We really need to get him a girlfriend.  
"I wonder if things will ever be normal again." I ask.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Michael says with a sweet smile. After a minute of looking at the cute scene in front of us, Michael walks down stairs to go home. I walk back to my room and go to sleep. 'The capitol wouldn't give up that easily, there has to be something that we're missing.' Was the last thought before I was lost in my dreams.

_**Third person**_

The head peacekeeper took a deep breath before walking into the office. "Please sit." A voice came from the other side of the room. The head peacekeeper walked across the room and sat down in front of the huge wooden desk.

"Sir, we let them escape, just like you asked." He looked up in fright of the child sitting on the other end of the desk. "But I must ask, why did you want them to escape?" The child's mouth formed an evil grin.

"They killed my grandfather, they killed my father, they must pay. Now tell me Mr. Zulez, what happens to people who don't behave?" Ronald Zulez gulped and leaned forward into his seat.

"They get punished, sir." Ronald says. The child's grin turned into a smile.

"Yes, yes they do. But the question is whether we punish the one who misbehave, or the one who encouraged the misbehaved."

"Usually, it's just the one who misbehaved." Ronald says. The child's smile fades and his eyes turn to fire. Ronald realized his mistake and corrected it. "Sir." The child returned to normal as Ronald said that one word.

"But that isn't fair, isn't it? You should also punish the one who encouraged the misbehaver. Now, what happens when the punished don't take their punishment?" The child doesn't wait for an answer. "We change the punishment. Maybe to one more…painful? Mr. Zulez, please gather squads, for peacekeepers per squad."

"How many squads, sir?"

"As many as it takes to kidnap, no, punish the families of the rebels, please. You are dismissed." The child says and shoos the Peacekeeper out the door. "Oh, and one more thing, It dosent matter how many families get caught, just try to get all of them, and make sure to get the Mellark family. If you don't, you will face harsh consequences." Alois Snow says, before Ronald closes the door.

"Yes, sir."  
**A/N: There will be a sequel. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I LOVE YOU ALL**  
**Reader: That's what you said last time!**  
**Me: I know, I was just sooo busy, and…there's no excuse. =( I'm sorry! Okay! I promise I will try harder! I vow to finish this story! It just won't be for a while, because I want to try a story for fiction , and some new fanfics.**


	18. Sequel is up!

Hey quys! The sequel is up! It's called Love Games: Revenge of Aloise Snow! Hope you like it! Also, friend me on facebook, I only have had two friends.


End file.
